Her Hemingway
by melissamcmahon
Summary: Scarlet, I've been thinking about you lately. I watch the sunrise and sunset everyday hoping that I will be able to see the beauty that I see in you, only to be disappointed in not finding it there.ok this is also on HPFF, but this is a little hotter!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world…..except this plot. Enjoy!

Hermione laid on her bed listening to her IPod. The volume was turned up so loud she almost didn't hear the tapping on her window. She turned to see two owls waiting to be let in. One owl is a brown barn owl, while the other is a black owl with red in the feathers when the sunlight hits them.

Letting the owls in, she gave them both treats before one flew out the window. The other owl sat perched on her bedpost waiting for a response. The first letter she knew was her Hogwarts Letter and decided to open that one first. She gave the owl another treat before she opened her Hogwarts Letter.

Tearing open the letter she screamed in excitement when she read that she had been made Head Girl. Hermione bent down to pick up her new badge that had fallen on the floor. She was about to run downstairs to tell her parents the good news, but was suddenly crestfallen when she remembered that Charlie still had not found her parents.

Frowning, she took the other letter from the owl. There was no seal on the envelope. Slowly she opened the letter. At first she was confused as there was no writing on the parchment. Taking out her wand she says "Reveal your secrets". She frowns more when she realizes that there is no name attached to the letter.

_Scarlet,_

_ I've been thinking about you lately. I watch the sunrise and sunset everyday hoping that I will be able to see the beauty that I see in you, only to be disappointed in not finding it there. I have been to the Seven Wonders of the World, but nothing takes my breath away quicker than hearing your laughter._

_ I wish that I could call you mine; however the fates have not been so kind. I have never been able to gather the courage to fight for what should be. I wish that I had the Gryffindor courage to tell you in person how I truly feel about you. _

_ Someday, I hope I will have you on my arm. _

_Stay Beautiful._

_Love,_

_Your Hemingway_

Hermione reread the letter several times, her breath catching every time. Walking over to her desk she pulls out parchment and ink.

_Hemingway,_

_ I will not ask you who you are, as I'm gathering it would be pointless. Your words were beautiful and they took my breath away. May I ask as to what brought on this courage to tell what you feel?_

_ Please tell me about yourself. What are your likes and dislikes? What is your favorite band? What house are you in? _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Scarlet_

_P.S. What is your owl's name? She is beautiful._

Once Hermione is done with the letter, she ties it onto the owl that hoots and flies away.

Smiling she sits on the bed rereading the letter. Whoever this was definitely had a way with words. Trying to narrow it down she looked at the neat handwriting. It was not Ron's handwriting and it was not Harry's as they both had messy handwriting.

It's not Victor, Dean, Neville, or Cormack. Though she remembered Cedric had nice handwriting. Oh and also Marcus from Ravenclaw.

Looking down at Crookshanks, "I wonder who this could be Crookshanks." The cat just rubbed against her leg and let out a long purr. "Ok I get it, you want food right?" He just ran out the door and down to the kitchen waiting for his lunch.

Hermione laughed, read the letter just one more time and went downstairs to give Crooks something for lunch. "Maybe I'll read a book outside. It's a beautiful day." With that she heads outside with a blanket and a book after feeding the cat.

The Manor

"Yes Mother. I know I need to be careful." Draco sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. His mother has caught him in his room drawing again. Ever since third year he had sketched the same face over and over. His mother first found out about his crush when he left a drawing of _her _laying on his bed while he was in the shower.

"Draco I don't understand why you've so careless. You told me that you were over this and that she meant nothing. If your father finds out about this, I shudder to think what he would do. You are supposed to be announcing your engagement to Pansy next week. Why are you torturing yourself with this son?" Narcissa sat on her son's bed and watched as he paced up and down thankful that her husband was away on business. She picked up the nearest drawing and sighed. This was not a drawing made by some stranger, this was that of a lover's hand.

"I don't know Mom. I can't stop thinking of her. I see her in the halls and I hear her laughter and it's like I come alive again. I keep up my front, but I don't know how much longer I can Mom. She is all I want. As for Pansy, you know I can't stand her. She is so annoying and clingy. I hate that she drapes all over me and calls me 'Drakey-poo'." He shudders and then sits next to his mother looking at the drawing. "I drew that yesterday." He smiles. "She fell asleep outside. The sun's rays just bounced off her hair." Sighing he laid down again.

Watching her son she smiles sadly. The boy was so in love with this girl and he had yet to realize it. Personally she could look over the girls blood line, but Lucius. Lucius was a completely different story. While he has kept his mouth shut about blood purity in public, he still drills it into Draco's head as often as possible. And Draco was correct on that Parkinson girl. She is a disgrace to purebloods.

"Honey, have you thought of maybe trying to talk to her? Telling her how you feel? Maybe show her a drawing? I know you two don't have the best relationship but you have changed so much since the war. Why not let her get to know the real you? I can talk to your father about stalling the engagement. Besides, you're going back to Hogwarts as Head Boy, if she goes back, then you can get even closer. We can just tell your father that you want to focus on NEWTS right now and you feel the announcement would take away from your studies."

Smiling Draco suddenly got up and went over to his desk pulling out parchment, a quill and ink. He started to write the letter smiling as he went along. When he got to the end he frowned. "What was that name?" He sat there for a moment thinking before smiling and signing the letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts Express**

"Ron do you really need to eat with your mouth open?" Ginny signed in frustration. Her brother was a pig sometimes. Ron just shrugged and kept eating. Harry looked over at Ginny and smiled. Harry and Ginny had tried dating, but they had decided for the moment that they were going to try and see other people.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and there was a flash into the room. Hermione turned and shut the door before turning around and smiling at her friends. Ginny squealed and jumped up to give her a hug. Harry and Ron gave her a hug as well.

"How was your summer Hermione?" Ginny asked once everyone was sitting down again.

"It was good. I made Head Girl." She smiles and flashes her badge that had flashed in the sunlight earlier.

"Congratulations Mione. We knew you could do it." Harry smiled.

Ron smiled at her before taking another bite off a chocolate frog.

After briefly catching up with everyone Hermione headed down to the head's carriage to meet the Head Boy. Opening the door she frowned not seeing anyone in there. With a huff she sat down and put her feet up on the other bench.

She looked around the compartment and was surprised to see a TV and DVD player in there. She would have to invite Ginny down to watch a movie with her. She looked across to the seat she had her feet on. Frowning she sees a letter sitting there. She slowly gets up and is surprised to see it addressed to her.

Studying the handwriting, she realizes it's from Hemingway. She squeals before opening it. This time there are two pages with it. The first is a beautiful drawing of her sitting in at a coffee shop in Muggle London smiling. She studied the photo before moving onto the letter. She sat down and was beginning to read the letter when the compartment door opened again.

"Good Afternoon Miss. Granger." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione smiled at her professor in greeting allowing her to continue. "I have already spoken to the Head Boy, so I will just let you know some of your responsibilities, and some changes that are going to be happening this year. Firstly, Congratulations on making Head Girl, I know you will make Gryffindor proud. Secondly, you and the Head Boy will be able to deduct house points as well as give detentions for whatever you may feel deems necessary. Please do not abuse this privilege as it can be taken away."

"Next, this year I would like to have the two of you plan a few balls to celebrate the seasons. Once you have decided on a theme, bring it to me to be approved, and then you and the Head Boy will head into Hogsmead that day to set up the decorations. I will warn you ahead of time, I expect that you and he will attend at least two of the balls together."

"Lastly, we have decided to help make Albus' dream along by having the Head's share a living space. You will have to share a common room and a bathroom, but will have your own rooms. Now in most cases, I would warn against inappropriate behavior, however I ask you to please try and not to kill each other this year. Instead to let the past go, and try to get along."

"Excuse me Professor, but who is Head Boy? My letter never stated who it was."

Professor McGonagall sighed before saying the name know what the reaction would be. "Mr. Malfoy"

"I'm sorry Professor, but did you just say Malfoy?"

"Yes . Now there will be no discussion as to why he was chosen. The staff and I have our reasons. Are there any questions you want to ask?" She said with finality.

"No Professor." Hermione said slightly frowning.

Professor McGonagall handed her a binder. "This is rules that need to be followed and examples of how much to deduct in house points. I know you already know most of this from being a Prefect, but I wanted to give you a reminder. Also, all the passwords are in there as well as were your new dorm room is located and the password to that as well. Good Luck Miss. Granger." With that she quickly exited leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

Malfoy. Ugh. How am I supposed to live with someone who hates me? Merlin, I so don't want to deal with him. I suppose I could spend most of my time in Gryffindor. That shouldn't be a problem. And I could always go for a run.

Over the summer, Hermione had taken to running. She would run just to clear her head whenever she felt the stress of thinking of her parents would take over. With running, her body had finally toned up. She had killer curves in all the right places, but she tried not to show it off to much. She started to dress more in her size thanks to Ginny dragging her out shopping the couple of weeks she spent at the Burrow.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she started to go through the binder that McGonagall had given her. Remembering the letter, she placed the binder next to her before picking up the letter. Smiling she began to read.

_Scarlet,_

_ Congratulations on making Head Girl. I was so happy to hear the news. Malfoy was nice enough to let me into to leave this for you. I hope he didn't ruin it the prat. _

_ I hope you enjoy the photo that I drew. When I saw you sitting there, it reminded me of a quote I once heard from a professor speaking of Hemingway. "_I never had to choose a subject - my subject rather chose me." _I had to capture you beautiful smile. It was like I was meant to capture that one moment. _

_ As for your questions, I will give you a little insight to me. I love to read, not many people know that, but it is one of my favorite pass times. I also enjoy Quidditch; I think I'm fairly good at it. I also like chocolate, another guilty pleasure._

_ Dislikes, well I have many of those. I don't like to see you hurt. Anything that makes you frown makes me unhappy. I hope that one day I will be the one to keep that smile on your face._

_ I will leave you with this thought from Charles Hanson Towne. "_I need the starshine of your heavenly eyes, After the day's great sun."

_Stay Beautiful._

_Love,_

_Your Hemingway._

_P.S. - Her name is Athena_

Hermione sat on there with a smile on her face. She loved his letters so far. She couldn't wait to write back to him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco strolled into the Head's Compartment with the typical smirk on his face. He looked over at Hermione and glared at her.

"Listen Granger, I don't feel like listening to you lecturing me so I'm going to make this short and sweet. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Got it?"

"Whatever Malfoy." Hermione just rolled her eyes and began to re-read the letter that Hemingway sent. She smiled before looking at the picture again. Unfortunately for her, Malfoy noticed this and grabbed the letter and picture from her hands.

"Oh isn't that sweet, the little mudblood has a secret admirer. Poor bloke probably needs glasses or has some infectious disease." Malfoy looked at the photo after reading the note, though he was surprised that she wasn't trying to get the letter back. "Wow Granger, it must be that he has some infectious disease, 'cause this picture actually makes you look human." He laughed.

"Wow Malfoy I'm so proud of you." Hermione smirked.

"Why's that Mudblood?"

"Oh well you know getting Mudblood germs all over you. I'm surprised you haven't melted yet." She walked over to him to grab her things just as the train jerked. She was launched forward and landed in his arms. She was surprised at how safe she felt, and as for the shock she felt, well that just had to be static.

Quickly, she stood up straightening her shirt even though it was fine. "Whatever, Granger. Now leave so I can have some peace and quiet." He put his feet up on the other seat and closed his eyes.

Before leaving Hermione grabbed her stuff back and walked out leaving Draco alone to his thoughts. Once he heard the door close he let out a loud sigh. He couldn't get over how much she changed since the war. It wasn't even that long ago.

Sighing again, he ran his fingers through his hair. How the hell did he just mess that up? What was wrong with him? He took out his sketch book and began to draw her when she was looking at the photo with that smile. Closing his eyes briefly he found the image he was searching for and started to draw again.

**Hogwarts**

Once everyone was inside the castle and off to bed after the feast, Hermione and Draco where lead to their new dorm. Professor Snape was leading them there, walking a few paces in front of them. Every once and a while they were walking, their hands would brush causing Draco to have to clench his fists so that he didn't grab her hand.

He was finding it difficult to be this close to her and not let her know the truth. Oh how his mother would love to see him now. He could picture her wearing the Malfoy smirk proudly while shaking her head at him. She had warned him that he may not want to pick on Hermione so much. How it was going to bite him in the arse.

He stared at her while walking and smirked over how she squirmed a little knowing that he was staring at her. Once they arrived at the dorm room, Snape gave them the password. Buttercup? Really? I think the old man has finally lost his marbles. He heard Hermione gasp and didn't realize that he was standing outside looking like a fool. He walked inside glancing at the photo of a couple under a tree reading a book together.

Looking around he was impressed the school went as far as to put muggle things into the room. He knew she would be happy about that. She was looking at shelf with some boxes on it. With her distracted, he slowly ran his eyes down her frame. Her hair fell in soft ringlets down her back, and it looked like she got highlights done. She had definitely developed more in the chest area, given his expertise; he would have to say at least a C cup. She was wearing a form fitting muggle shirt showed a little of her now toned stomach. And her legs, dear merlin her legs, they seemed to go on forever.

"Granger, what the hell are those things." He pointed to the box mounted above the fireplace and the strange boxes underneath.

"You know Malfoy, you would know what they were if you actually took muggle studies. But for the sake of a little peace I'll tell what they are. That" she points at the TV "Is a flat screen HDTV and the little boxes underneath that are a Blue Ray player which plays movies and stuff and the surround sound system."

Draco watched her expressions closely, burning that smile into his memory. He would be awake for hours tonight drawing his heart ache away. Why couldn't have he just listened to his mother? Now he was sharing a common room with her. He sighed and walked upstairs to his room without saying a word to her before he left.

When he reached the top of the stairs he saw his bedroom door was a portrait of a snake in the Slytherin colors. He whispered his new password quietly "Mione" and walked into his room. He was shocked to see that his room was nothing like he assumed. The walls were painted a light shade of blue and the floor was made of hardwood with a deep blue carpet in the sitting area in front of the fireplace.

The queen size bed was the center piece of the room. It was a four poster bed that took up most of the north facing wall. It was covered with a cranberry red down comforter and a ton of pillows. There was also two matching bedside tables, one of which had his drawing materials set out for him.

He noticed two doors in his room, opening the first he discovered that all his belongings had been put away already. Smiling, and silently thanking the house elves he walked over to the other door. Pulling it open his mouth dropped.

The bathroom was bigger than the prefects bathroom. There were two walk in showers and a gold lined bathtub, well more like swimming pool. There were two toilets and two sinks. He did a double take and silently cursed. _Shit is the old man trying to kill me?_ _Now I have to share a bathroom with her?_

He walked back into his room when he heard her coming back up the stairs. How in Merlin's name was he supposed to get over this infatuation when he had to share a bloody bathroom with the witch? He took a deep breath before picking up his sketch book from his bedside table and started drawing again before falling into a fitful sleep.

_A/N: I am sooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update my story. Work has been insane for me, and then my computer decided that it did feel like working. I think I have it back up and running, so it shouldn't be this long for an update. Thank you to all who have read it, and I hope that you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it!_

_A/N 2: Just an FYI for those who also read on HPFF, yes this is lissacullen. I tried to change my penname here to that, but it was already taken. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: There is a minor lemon in this chapter…..just thought I'd warn you! Also, this version is a little bit more naughty than on HPFF. ENJOY!_

After tossing and turning for hours Draco got up sleepily. He stumbled into the bathroom and washed his face off with cold water. When he looked up in the mirror he was shocked. The bathroom was filled with steam, and from his position he could make out Hermione's figure in the shower.

He groaned and started to walk out when she poked her head around the curtain.

"Oh hey Draco" She smiled "I'm glad that you're here. I need a little help."

His jaw dropped. Since when did she call him Draco? "S-s-sure" He cleared his throat. "What do you need Mione?" Shit he slipped, damn it.

Giving him a breath taking smile she pulls the curtain back revealing her dripping wet body. He swallowed hard and licked his lips. His eyes wandered slowly down her body and back up. She was a goddess.

Smirking, Hermione grabs her puff. "Would you be so kind as to wash my back for me Draco?"

Within seconds he has his clothes off and is joining her in the shower. Making a quick decision he kisses her quickly before taking her puff and turning her around. Ever so slowly he starts to wash her back kissing her neck loving the moans coming out of her mouth.

Finally he can't take it anymore and turns her around kissing her hard. She runs her fingers through his hair tugging on it while sliding her tongue along his bottom lip and biting it gently. He pushes her against the shower wall grinding into her hard. She moans loudly and lifts her legs to wrap around his waist.

"Fuck Mione I want you. Please." Draco moaned loudly. In response Hermione ground down on him hard. Both moaned loudly at the contact. Quickly he whispered a contraception spell and thrust into her hard.

She cried out and pulled on his hair rocking her hips to get more friction. "Please Draco please. More." He picked up the pace grabbing her hips and slamming into her harder that before. God she was so tight. This was so much better than his dreams. He couldn't believe how wet she was for him.

"God Mione you're so beautiful. And so tight, I don't know how much longer I can last." He ground out thrusting into her harder. He reached a hand down and started to play with her clit making her scream out even louder than before.

"DRACO!" He could feel her tightening around his cock. Dear Merlin this was amazing. She was amazing. He was so close, he could feel it.

_BANG. _What the hell? Draco looked around panting, sweating and wet. A DREAM? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

He picked himself off the floor still weak in the knees. He couldn't believe it was a dream. It felt so real, _she_ felt so real. And dear Merlin her moans, he has to stop thinking like that otherwise he would have another problem on his hands.

After changing clothes and cleaning himself up, he headed downstairs and discovered a little kitchen. Looking in the fridge he pulled out bacon, eggs, cheese and a thick slice of ham. Getting to work, he started to make breakfast. Something that very few people knew was that he LOVED to cook when he was stressed out.

"Mmmmm, it smells fantastic in here." Hermione walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of juice. "Would you like one?" Draco swallowed hard looking away, but nodded his head.

"Would you like an omelet?" Draco choked out.

She smiled at him, actually smiled at him. He was in seventh heaven. "I would love one. Thank you Malfoy."

He got to work making her one as well, and brought over the two plates while she carried over the pumpkin juice and glasses. Sitting on either side of the little tables they both started to dig in. And on the first bite that she took he almost died.

She moaned loudly chewing slowly. Was she trying to kill him? Taking another bite she closed her eyes and moaned again. Holy Fuck he had to not look at her, otherwise he was going to throw her on the table and give her a real reason to moan.

He groaned and started to eat slowly willing his hard on to go down. He tried to block out her moans, and think about anything else besides her moaning. Crabbe and Goyle kissing…nope… Blaise and Pansy kissing, nope, ah the fail safe…his parents naked. Yup that did it.

"Thanks for breakfast Malfoy. It was amazing. See you in class." She smiled, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. He once again had to calm his hard on down. She was wearing the pleaded skirt to mid-thigh, white button down top that was form fitting showing her curves, her tie and Mary-freaking-Jane's. She was going to be the death of him.

Cleaning up quickly, he grabbed his bag headed out the door to his first class of the day. Ugh History of Magic with Hufflepuff. God he was going to die of boredom. Luckily he had brought his sketch pad with him. He grabbed a seat in the back of the room and started to draw her again. It was of her in the kitchen this morning. God she was beautiful in the morning.

Once he was done, he decided to write another letter. God he was getting pathetic. Oh well.

**Lunch**

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating her lunch when the post started to arrive. She got her copy of the profit and a letter from her parents. Charlie had finally found them! Smiling she opened that and started to read it without really paying attention to anything wanting read about her parents finally coming home.

Ron and Harry both looked in between Hermione and the owl that was sitting in front of her. It looked like it was starting to get impatient. It hooted a few times, but she didn't hear it. Finally having had enough Ron poked Hermione.

"What Ronald? I'm reading a letter from my parents. Charlie finally found them!" She smiled at the last part, although she was still slightly annoyed that he had interrupted her.

"Um, sorry Mione, but that owl has been sitting there for like 5 minutes." He pointed to the bird in front of her. Immediately she recognized the owl from Athena from the first letter she got from Hemingway. Another letter, so soon? She couldn't wait to read it.

Giving the owl a couple pieces of bread, she untied the letter and watching her take off. She decided to read it in private, so Harry and Ron didn't start to ask questions. She picked up her parents letter and started to read it some more.

Hermione dropped her book bag on the floor before plopping herself on the couch. She sighed and started to unpack her things to start her homework when Hemingway's letter fell out. Picking it up, she couldn't believe she forgot about this! She flipped it over and opened it. There was no picture this time, just his letter.

_Scarlet,_

_I couldn't resist sending you another letter. I hope the first day back is going well for you. I missed not being able to see those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I was listening to the radio the other day and heard a song that made me think of our situation. It is from My Darkest Days (though I do believe it is a remake of a Duran Duran song Come Undone)._

Words,

Play me déjà vu,

Like a radio tune,

I swear I've heard before,

She'll

Resist something real,

Or the magic I'm feeding

Off your fingers.

_Scarlet, whenever you are near I can feel the magic between us hum, and I'm afraid that once we touch I won't be able to stop. _

_I hear the same warnings time and again, but I just can't seem to get you off my mind. I think I'm falling in love with you Scarlet, but I fear we will never be together._

_Until I write again, stay beautiful._

_Love,_

_Your Hemingway_

Hermione swallowed hard and wiped away the tears. Why won't he let her respond? WAIT! Athena! Hermione grabbed a quill and parchment. She had to write to him.

_A/n: Yes I know. You can yell now. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. I had this running through my mind all day today, and just had to get it out. I hope you enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hemingway,_

_Your last letter bothers me so. Why is it that you fear we won't be together? Is there something that I can do to help you move past whatever is holding you back?_

_I want to get to know you Hemingway. Please, just give it a chance. I promise I'll help in any way that I can…I am the brightest witch of my age you know._

_Love always,_

_Scarlet_

Hermione sighed wishing she could think more about what to say to him. She needed to talk to someone about the letters, but she wasn't sure she wanted just anyone to know. He was her little secret.

At that she smirked and grabbed the letter to head down to the owlry. On her way down she spotted Malfoy sitting under a tree with a rather large book. Shrugging she walked up to the stairs and inside. Looking around she couldn't spot Athena anywhere.

"Athena!" She called out and waited for the bird to appear. Athena came swooping in a moment later looking at her with curiosity. She smiled and handed the bird a treat, petting her gently before tying the letter to her leg.

"Please Athena; I need you to bring this to Hemingway. I hope I'll be seeing you soon." She stroked the bird one last time before releasing her out the window. Once Athena was out of site, she made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She needed to talk to Ginny about this.

She found Ginny watching the boys play yet another game of wizards' chess. She tapped Ginny on the shoulder and then signaled that she wanted to talk alone with her. Once they were out the door and down the steps to the Head's Common Room Ginny started to get curious.

"Hermione, what's going on? You seem kind of, I don't know, different?"

"I'll tell you once we get inside Gin. I just don't want too many people to know about this." She sighed before letting her into the common room and upstairs to her room. Once they were in her room she locked the door and put up a silencing spell. Ginny just looked at her friend strangely.

"I don't want Malfoy hearing this. But I need your help Gin. I've been getting letters from someone. They are very vague and don't give too much info about the person. He's amazing though Gin. He says the most romantic things. And his drawing that he sent me is just, wow. I don't know how else to put it." She sighed before sitting down on the bed handing the letters to Ginny.

Ginny's mouth dropped. They were so beautiful and romantic. "Mione, I don't know what to tell you. Just keep him talking. Maybe he'll slip up and leave you a clue to who he is. "

"I don't know Gin. He's been really careful about this. It's like he's avoiding meeting me because he thinks I'll reject him. UGH! How can I convince him to meet me?"

Ginny frowned and began throwing out different ideas, but they couldn't come up with anything. They sat around for about an hour just thinking of different things, when suddenly it hit her. "GIN! I know what to do! We have to plan a ball for each season. We could have a masquerade ball. That way we can meet, but he won't have to give me his identity!"

The girls squealed before getting to work on planning the ball without Malfoy's help. Speaking of Malfoy, where was that little ferret anyway? Though she should be nicer to him considering he did make her breakfast this morning, and that he hasn't really bugged her to much this year. Maybe she should just put the past behind, and see if maybe she and Malfoy could get over the past. Unlikely, but worth a shot anyway.

_Meanwhile under the tree…._

Draco had been sitting there for hours just drawing her again. This one that he was presently working on was of her at the Yule Ball. Little did anyone know, not even Blaise that he had a picture of her taken from that night. Merlin did she look beautiful. He couldn't wait for the next ball. Maybe he could ask her to dance this time.

He sighed again knowing that he would once again chicken out. He ran his hand through his hair when suddenly Athena landed on the branch next to him. He looked up and smiled at the owl. He was glad his mom picked her out. She hooted and held out the letter.

Shocked he untied it and asked her to stay just in case he needed to respond. His mom has been having a hard time with his dad. He's totally gone off the deep end since Sca-Potter beat that maniac. He almost dreaded opening it when he noticed the seal was not that of the Malfoy name.

Curious he opened the letter and was shocked when he read her response to the letters. How could that be? Would she even..? Draco shook his head getting rid of the hope that started to rear its head. They could never be. His father would make sure of that.

Merlin knew that the man was already trying to arrange a marriage between him and Pansy. He shuddered. At this point he'd be happy if what was Hermione's friends name, um Ginny. Hmmm he'd have to make a better effort to listen to them talking more closely.

Taking out his parchment, ink and quill he began to write.

_Scarlet,_

_I laughed when I first read your letter. Yes beautiful, you are most definitely the brightest witch of our age. But since you are, then you would also know that sometimes things can't be changed. I can't change what has been done in my past._

_I would give anything to see your smile right now. It would totally brighten up my day. _

_As for getting to know each other, I am a little hesitant for fear that I may fall deeper in love with you. Thought I'm not really sure that feat is even possible. But I think that it will be worth the pain if in the end we can't be together._

_So Love, I will give you the honor of starting this game that we are about to play. Though I do have a few conditions, no mentioning of what house we are in, who our friends are, or what the other is wearing *winks*._

_I believe that this will help keep my identity a little while longer. It's not that I don't trust you Scarlet; please believe when I say that it would be for the best this way until my situation changes._

_I will be waiting to hear back from you Love._

_Stay Beautiful,_

_Hemingway_

Draco sighed as he attached the letter to Athena before sending her off again. He knew he was going to regret this. It was bad enough that his mother continuously caught him drawing her, now he was going to really get to know her and her him. Merlin, what he wouldn't give to just tell her the truth about who he really is.

He stood up and brushed his pants off before walking back to the castle. He knew that he'd missed dinner by spending the afternoon drawing, but he would just make something in the kitchen in the Heads dorm.

What he walked into was shocking at best. There were a few bottles of butter beer on the floor, papers all over the place, dresses, makeup, and dear Merlin is that a bra hanging on the stairs? He looked over to the couch and wasn't surprised to see the Wesley girl giggling, but what did surprise him was the blushing and giggling Hermione. She was holding his most recent letter. He smiled a little before turning on the charm.

"Ladies" He smiled at them. "And to what occasion are we drinking to on a school night?" He smirked when he saw Hermione's face pale quickly. He was trying to hold back his laughter as she started to grab the papers that were all over the place while yelling at her friend.

"Ginny! You told me it was Friday! Are you crazy? Merlin I have two tests tomorrow! And what's so funny you two? You should be ashamed of yourselves! Partying on a school night…"She ran around the room trying to collect her books when suddenly Draco grabbed her arm gently.

They both stopped and stared at each other blushing slightly. He let her go after a moment. "I was only joking Her…Granger. Seriously, there's no need to have a cow. Relax." He smirked until he saw the angry flash in her eyes. Oh crap.

"Why you, you…Oh forget it." She fell back onto the couch giggling again with Ginny.

"So Malfoy, to what do we owe this pleasure. Decide to slum it with us tonight, or do you have another whore banging on your door. HEY!" Ginny squealed "That rhymed!" With this both girls started laughing again. He just shook his head walking into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"I figured I'd stay in tonight, if that's alright with you two?" He was trying to be nice. He knew he had to prove to her that he had changed before he could let her know the truth. He grabbed some more butter beer and headed back out into the living room.

There was a knock on the door before Draco could sit down. The girls were talking to each other in hushed tones and giggling talking about Merlin knows what. Sometimes he just didn't get the female species at all, try as he might.

He opened the portrait door to see Blaise standing there holding a fresh bottle of fire whiskey and a smirk. "I see you've already brought the girls my friend, but did you have to start without me?" He laughed before walking into the common room.

When he looked over to where the giggling was coming from he stopped short and turned around to Draco who in turn just shrugged. Blaise would find out about this from him eventually, might as well have it come out in an alcohol induced haze.

Ginny's head snapped up when she heard Blaise's laugh. She sat straight up and started mentally checking herself over. Hermione watched her friend and snuck a look over to who had come in. Ah, Blaise was her friend's newest crush.

She looked over at Ginny and just laughed. Oh how the mighty have fallen she thought before taking another sip of butter beer. This was going to be a long night. She just hoped that she would remember it in the morning. She shook her head before turning her attention back to the boys who were talking.

"No I don't see why not." She heard Draco say towards the end of his conversation. Hmmm wonder what that was all about. Suddenly Draco turned to the girls smirking.

"Ladies, would you care to join us tonight?" He held up the bottle of fire whiskey.

Ginny nodded her head quickly before conjuring up some shot glasses. The boys laughed before taking a seat in the arm chairs. They both knew it was going to get interesting really quick. They may be in Slytherin, but they know for a fact that Gryffindor's party hard.

"Ok so I vote we make things interesting. I Never is so overplayed, but it's a quick way to get drunk so are you up for it?" Both girls nodded their heads before smiling at each other.

"Ok, but you guys have to go first." Hermione said as she poured the shots and then charmed the bottle to refill their glasses when they were empty. Draco and Blaise looked at each other and knew this was trouble with a capital T.

"Fine. I'll start." Draco said. "I have never fallen asleep in Binn's class before" They all laughed and took a shot except Hermione. Draco rolled his eyes a little.

"I have never run down the hall naked while someone chased me." Blaise smirked at the death glare that Draco sent him. Oh he was so in trouble for that one as he watched Draco take the shot.

Upon seeing this, the girls busted out laughing and demanded an explanation. Draco refused and was silently cursing Blaise for that one. He would get him back for it.

"I have never been caught playing with a vibrator" Ginny laughed as she watched Hermione turn bright red and take a shot. She sent her friend a death glare and prayed the boys didn't ask. Yeah, like she could ever get that lucky.

"What's a vibrator?" Blaise and Draco asked at the same time looking confused as to why this was so funny. This just made Ginny laugh harder and Hermione cover her face with a pillow. "I'm going to kill you Ginny, I swear to Merlin your mother is going to have to bury you when I'm done with you."

Once Ginny calmed down from laughing she explained to them that it was like setting your wand on vibrate. After a minute both boys caught on and their mouths dropped looking at Hermione.

"Well, well. It seems the Gryffindor Princess has a naughty side to her Drake." Blaise laughed and watched the two of them blush. He knew Draco had a thing for her, so he had all intentions of moving this game along.

"Ok Princess, let's move on shall we?" She nodded and thought for a minute.

"Um, I have never been spanked or punished." They all watched as Ginny took her shot. As she took it she watched Blaises' expression and was surprised to see his eyes become almost black with lust. She swallowed her shot and waited for the next round.

"I have never had sex in the prefects' bathroom." Blaise and Ginny took a shot and smiled at each other afterwards.

"I have never been tied up and made to beg." Blaise smiled as Ginny took a shot. Ginny looked at Hermione expectantly and watched her friend take the shot begrudgingly. Blaise and Draco looked at the girls waiting for the explanation.

"So we may have gotten a little drunk and experimented. It's not like you two haven't done it before." Ginny smirked at them, but Hermione was mortified. "Gin! What are you doing? Shut up!" Ginny just shook her head and laughed.

After an hour of playing this, they all started to get bored. "I know!" Ginny said jumping up and down. "Let's play truth or dare!"

There were some very weak arguments before a bottle of the twins truth serum came out. Draco and Blaise hesitated before taking a shot with the stuff in it. They both knew it lasted only about an hour, but there was much damage that could be done in that one hour.

"Hermione truth or dare"

"Truth"

"What are you most excited about for this year and why?"

Hermione blushed and mumbled her answer. "What was that?"

Sighing she said "The masquerade ball and because I may finally get to meet My Hemingway."

Draco almost choked on his drink. When was there a masquerade ball? Why hadn't anyone told him? And dear Merlin was he finally going to get his chance? "Sorry wrong tube" He coughed a little more.

"Blaise, truth or dare"

"Truth"

"What was the craziest date that you have ever been on, and who was it with?"

Blaise groaned loudly before speaking. "Fourth year I asked one of the Greengrass sisters out, and it was a nightmare. They started fighting over me and then on the night of the date they both showed up. It was awful."

Draco laughed as he remembered that night. Both girls had come back crying and Blaise walked in 15 minutes later looking like he had been mauled by a rabid dog. He had questioned his friend, but he stated that he just wanted to forget about it.

"Draco truth or dare"

"Truth" He knew he was going to regret this, but was relieved when Blaise only asked him:

"What is your favorite pass time?"

"Reading and flying" Draco knew this wouldn't give too much away, but he needed to warn Blaise not to take it too far.

"Ginny truth or dare"

"Hmmm I think I'll choose truth"

"Ok where was the kinkiest place you've ever had sex, and who was it with." Draco smirked knowing this would piss Blaise off to no end.

"I would have to say by the lake in the middle of the day with…"She bit her tongue trying not the say the name, but it didn't work "with Harry." She blushed and decided to move the game along.

"Blaise truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to run down the hall naked." She smirked and was surprised when he got up and actually did it. They watched him run down the hall laughing hysterically when they saw Filches cat try to reach up. Once he was dressed and back in his chair he decided to get a little revenge.

"Hermione truth or dare"

"Um Dare"

Blaise smirked. Oh he was so going to be in pain tomorrow. "I dare you to…."

_A/n: Duck's and hides. I'm sorry I had to. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Ok so maybe I'll be nice just this one time. Oh what the heck. On with the story!_

"I dare you to give Draco a lap dance for two minutes." Hermione's mouth dropped "Wha- -" She swallowed hard.

"You heard me. Two minutes, oh and here's some music to dance to." Blaise flicked his wand at her IPod and laughed when he heard the song he wanted already on. The grinding beat started and Hermione got up from her spot on the couch over to where Draco was sitting.

_Sitting here flossing  
>Peeping your steelo<br>Just once if I have the chance  
>The things I will do to you<br>You and your body  
>Every single portion<br>Send chills up and down your spine  
>Juices flowing down your thigh<em>

_If we're gonna get nasty, Baby  
>First we'll show &amp; tell<br>Till I reach your ponytail  
>Lurk all over and through you baby<br>Until I reach your stream  
>You'll be on my jockey team<em>

Hermione closed her eyes and started dancing to the beat of the music. With her back to Draco she started to slowly sway her hips and dip low to the ground before slowly coming back up. While she was doing this, her hand pulled her hair off to the side exposing her neck.

Swallowing she sat on Draco's lap and began grinding against him. She moaned softly at the contact and then slowly stood up again turning around to sit on his leg. She grabbed his shoulders for support and leaned back a little pushing her chest up before sitting back up.

She looked at him blushing and was surprised to see the lust in his eyes. She leaned closer to him. Suddenly she really wanted to kiss him. They both leaned forward before the music cut off and heard Blaise saying that they were going to call it a night.

Hermione scrambled off of Draco's lap and said goodnight before rushing upstairs grabbing her clothes that were thrown about and slamming her door. Ginny followed her upstairs shortly after as they had already planned a girls night.

_A/n: Ok so this time I am going to end it right here. Thank you everyone for your reviews! I absolutely love reading them! It helps me to keep writing. FYI the song is Ginuwines' Pony. Love that song, and the cover that Far does as well! Hope you enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was sitting her room confused and blushed when Ginny walked into her room. She couldn't believe that she had almost just kissed Draco _FREAKING_ Malfoy! What was in that fire whiskey? God she really needed to stop drinking.

"Mione, are you ok?" Ginny sat down on the bed next to her friend who looked to be on the verge of a breakdown.

Hermione started mumbling and all Ginny could pick up was "Ron, Hemingway, and Malfoy". Ginny knew this was going to be a long night. She got up and changed for bed quickly before sitting back down next to Hermione.

She watched her friend closely worried by the frustrated look on her face. "Mione? What's going on? I know about Hemingway, but what else is going on? I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Hermione looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. She was so confused. Sighing she broke down and told her everything. Starting with her and Ron breaking up because she thought of him as a brother, Hemingway suddenly popping into her life and how she wanted to kiss Malfoy.

"Gin, I don't know what came over me. I just suddenly wanted to kiss him. And before you ask, no I don't think that there was any magic performed other than what was in the bottle. God I'm so confused."

Ginny hugged her friend. She didn't know what to tell her.

After about an hour Hermione finally fell asleep. Ginny, not being tired went back downstairs and wasn't surprised when she saw that Blaise and Malfoy were still talking in the common room. She silently walked down the steps to try and listen to their conversation.

"I don't know what to do. She is everywhere man. My dreams, my thoughts, my drawings, everywhere! I don't know what to do. If I tell her, I risk everything. If I don't tell her she'll never know how I feel, and she will forever be my regret. Blaise what do I do?"

He looked at his friend pleading with his eyes for help. He knew he shouldn't have said anything about her, but the truth potion was still in his system….at least that's what he was telling himself. He ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

Blaise watched his friend and chuckled. So the Slytherin prince fell in love. Damn if he could talk to the rest of the house they would be laughing their asses off. And if they knew WHO it was he fell in love with, they would probably laugh even harder.

"Man the only thing I can tell you to do is take your time with her. Let her get to know the REAL you. Just cause you were a dick to her before doesn't mean that she won't be able to see past it all. Give it time. Look you have the ball coming up right?" He nods silently listening to his friend. "Sweep her off her feet, and just stay behind the mask a little longer. Once you two are more comfortable with each other, tell her the truth."

Draco nodded his head at his friends' advice. Maybe he could start doing little things for her. Heck, maybe he could even ask Ginny for help. Well, he might hold off on that one. Suddenly he saw something move in the back ground.

"Hey beautiful, how's the Gryffindor Princess doing?" Blaise asked suddenly. Meanwhile Draco almost choked on his drink.

She walked over to the couch and plopped herself between the two Slytherin men. "She's fine. She's just a lightweight when it comes to Fire Whiskey. She's sleeping it off right now." She said hoping they bought that lie. There was no way in hell she was letting anything slip.

Blaise smirked knowing she was full of it, but he let it slide. He draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. "So then to what pleasure do we owe this little evening visit?"

She blushed and settled herself in next to him hoping she wasn't making it to obvious that she liked him. "Well Mione is sleeping and I wasn't tired, so I figured I'd see what you two were up too."

Draco got up and after saying goodnight to the two, headed to bed. Once he was gone, Blaise looked down at the woman sitting next to him and smiled at her blush. He always thought that she was beautiful, but with Moldy Pants alive, he could never act on it.

"So Miss. Weasley, since we're all alone it seems what would you like to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe talk?"

"Sure, about what?"

"How about the masquerade ball and what you'll be wearing?" she smirked.

"Now you know that would be cheating little lady. So instead of what we'll be wearing, how about where we're going to meet after the ball."

"Oh? And what, good sir, makes you assume that I would want to meet up with you?" She smirked moving closer to him.

Smirking he picked her up and sat her on his lap. Not expecting that she let out a soft yelp before it turned into a moan. Blaise kissed her hard with one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand tangled in her hair.

Slowly he ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth letting his tongue slip into her mouth. She moaned loudly at the sensation. She tried moving to get closer to him, but his grip was too strong around her waist.

After a heated snogging session on the couch he and Ginny fell asleep in front of the fire.

Hermione woke up a few hours later with her head throbbing and feeling slightly nauseous. She slowly got up and walked into the bathroom to grab her hangover potion. What she wasn't expecting was the Slytherin Prince himself sitting in the tub.

Opening her medicine cabinet, she swallowed the potion before closing the door to the cabinet. Looking up she dropped the potion bottle on the ground shocked to find him staring at her intently. She swallowed before turning around to look at his smirking face.

"You know Granger if you wanted me that bad all you had to do was ask." He smirked at her as she turned pale.

"Merlin Malfoy! Lock the door the next time you want to take a bath you git! And I don't want you!" With that she slammed the door to her room not caring that the hangover potion still had not taken effect.

There was a knock on her bathroom door, but she refused to open it knowing who was on the other side. "Granger, come on open up. I just want to talk."

She bit her lip and grabbed the handle.

_A/N: I would first like to apologize for the delay in chapters. I was in the middle of moving and had my internet service down. It is finally back up and running now so I hope to have more frequent updates for you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come shortly!_


	7. Chapter 7

She opened the door to the bathroom slowly hoping to Merlin that he was dressed. When the door was fully opened she could see that he was wearing a t-shirt and sleep pants. Breathing a sigh of relief she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"What do you want Malfoy? Make it quick please because I would like to get back to sleep." She moved so that she was leaning against the headboard to get more comfortable.

Instead of answering her he walked up to her putting his hands in her hair before kissing her hard. Shocked she sat there before giving in. She couldn't help but let a moan out as he slid his tongue over her lips asking for entrance.

Quickly she opened her mouth for him getting lost in the sensations as he started to run his hands down to her waist. During this time she had slid down into the bed. To get more comfortable he climbed onto her bed lying next to her as he kissed his way down her neck.

Letting out a moan running her fingers through his hair, she leaned her head back even more to give him better access. Merlin she didn't know it could feel so good. He kept his fingers running over the bare skin of her stomach as he nibbled and sucked on her neck loving the moans that he was getting from her.

He looked up at her silently asking for permission to slide her top up. After a moment of thinking she decided to throw caution to the wind and allow him to continue. He slowly slid her top up marveling at the smooth, pale skin that was revealed to him once her top was off.

Starting at her stomach he kissed his was up before enjoying that beauty that was before him. Taking a peak into his mouth sucking on it lightly, he looked up at her to watch her reaction. Her hands were in his hair trying to bring him closer, her eyes were closed and she was moaning loudly.

Merlin, why did he wait so long to figure this out? She was amazing! She arched her back and moaned again as he took the other peaking to his mouth while using his hand to gently caress her. He watched as she started to come undone.

Slowly his kissed is way back up to her mouth. Once there he kissed her hard both of them moaning. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged wanting to feel closer to him. Once the top was off and skin was pressed against skin, the both let out a moan of content before kissing again.

She could feel him against her which was making it hard to concentrate on all the things that were happening to her senses. All of the things that she was feeling started to build. Grabbing anything she could she wiggled against him hoping he would get the hint when he bit down on her neck.

Suddenly she felt herself falling. Unfortunately it was off the bed and not over the edge. With a soft thud she landed on the floor sweating and confused.

Looking around she noticed that she was alone in her room, but the bathroom light was on. Swallowing she knocked on the door. When she got no answer she opened her door slowly. There in the tub was the man that she was just dreaming about.

Quickly and quietly she closed the door to the bathroom and locked it from her side. Her dream came rushing back to her and she knew she'd never be able to sleep now.

Walking downstairs to get a bottle of water from the fridge, she noticed that the fire was still burning softly. Thinking that was strange, she walked over to the couch to see Ginny and Blaise wrapped around each other sleeping soundly.

Smiling, she quietly went over to the fridge, grabbed her water and went back upstairs. Not being able to sleep she decided to get her potions essay out of the way. About an hour later there was a soft knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked softly hoping it was her best friend and not the man that she was just dreaming about. However luck was not on her side tonight it seemed.

"Granger it's me." He said in a gruff sounding voice.

When she opened her door she was surprised to see him there holding two cups of tea. She stepped aside so that he could come in. Closing her door she went over to the couch that she transfigured under her windows. He came over and sat down next to her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't sleep so when I noticed the light under your door when I was going to get my cup of tea I thought I'd bring you one as well." He smiled handing the steaming cup to her carefully.

Smiling she looked up him for the first time and noticed that he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Thank you. That was very thoughtful and appreciated. Is everything ok? You look like you haven't been sleeping."

She figured since he was being so thoughtful she should at least show some kindness. Now mind you, she wasn't going to let it slide if he started to disrespect her friends or her. Watching as he took a sip of tea, she could see his body relax a little.

"Yeah I'm ok. I don't know why, but I keep waking up in the middle of the night. It's strange." He looked down at his tea cup not wanting her to see the pained look he knew he had. He hated to lie to her, but he knew that he couldn't tell her the real reason that he was up on most nights.

After a while they fell into an easy conversation loosing track of the time. Eventually they both fell asleep. Sometime during the night she moved herself so that she was laying more comfortable, which happened to be lying with her back pressed against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close breathing in the scent of her shampoo before he fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in months not caring that there would be hell to pay when she woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok so I know that I have been neglecting this story and I feel really really crappy about it. I have been under a lot of stress in RL and it's been catching up to me. I had to step away for a while, and I hope that this will be back on track.

Yawning Hermione stretched out trying to move her stiff muscles. As she moved she felt an arm tighten around her waist pulling her closer and mumbling behind her. She quickly looked down at herself relieved to find that she was indeed clothed.

Taking a breath she slowly turned her head to look behind her. What she was expecting was definitely not what she found. What the hell is Malfoy doing in here? She quickly jumped up startling Draco from his sleep.

"What's going on? Why the hell are you in my room?" Hermione demanded still a little foggy from her sleep.

Draco sat up slowly, yawned and stretched before answering her. "We were talking and we fell asleep." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

Hermione watched as his shirt rode up revealing his toned abs. She swallowed and turned away mad at not only herself, but him as well. "And it didn't dawn on you to walk the 50ft across the hall to your own damn bed? You seriously thought it was a good idea to stay here?"

At this point he stood up shaking his head. "I just fell asleep. I'm sorry to offend her royal highness. Next time we have a good conversation, I'll be sure to stop it before we _BOTH_ fall asleep. Merlin Granger, don't get your knickers in a damn bunch." He said as he slammed the door closed to her room.

Sighing Draco walked back to his room to get ready for the day in a foul mood. Why the hell didn't he just leave? He knew that would end badly. He tossed on his jeans, a t-shirt and his chucks before grabbing his book bag slamming the door to his room closed as he left.

Draco ran down the stairs and out the portrait hole waking up the peacefully sleeping couple on the couch. He didn't really care if he pissed anyone off today. He had finally slept great only to have his good mood trampled on because she was pissed at him.

Walking down to the lake Draco sat on a rock overlooking the Black Lake. He just wished that he could get some control back. She was invading his thoughts all the time. It was starting to get really annoying. He thought that they were doing well last night and of course he made the stupid mistake of staying.

Laying down on the rock Draco let the sun beat down on him. Closing his eyes he smiled remembering the way she felt in his arms. He laid there and just thought about her.

At some point he must have drifted off to sleep, because suddenly he was being woken up from a deep sleep. Rubbing his eyes and yawing he looked over and groaned. "What do you want Granger? You made it quite clear this morning you didn't want to be near me."

Climbing up onto the rock Hermione sat next to Draco before levitating a bag up. Grabbing it she pulled out chicken sandwiches, chips, two cups and pitcher of pumpkin juice. She smiled sadly at him a little. "A peace offering?"

Draco's stomach growled loudly when he smelled the food. He looked at Hermione and then grabbed a sandwich. He didn't acknowledge her any more than that. He didn't want to see her right now. Not while his was battling with his emotions.

"Look Malfoy, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to get so bitchy. I'm just not used to waking up like that. It startled me ok? I did enjoy talking with you last night. It was nice to see you relax for once." Hermione sighed and took a bite out of her sandwich while looking out over the lake.

Draco just nodded his head and kept staring out at the lake afraid to look her in the eye. He heard her sigh and stand up to leave. "Thanks' Granger. For the food and the company" He said as she started to walk away. Turning she smiled a bit before continuing to walk up to the castle.

Grabbing his drawing book and chalk Draco sat there and sketched the scene in front of him. The sun was just now setting, reflected shades of deep orange and purple across the lake. Looking up he spotted Hermione laughing with Ginny and Blaise. He continued to sketch when it dawned on him that Hemingway hadn't received a letter back from her.

Putting the drawing aside he grabbed his quill and a book of parchment.

_Scarlet,_

_I find myself once again staring at a sunset wishing you were with me. I look at the sky and marvel at its beauty only to think of you. Your beautiful flowing hair shining in the sunlight, your warm brown eyes and your beautiful smile beat the beauty that is before me tenfold._

_I have not heard back from you since my last letter. Is everything ok? I have seen you around, and everything seems to be fine. Did my last letter upset you?_

_Hoping to hear from you soon Love._

_Stay Beautiful _

_Love,_

_Your Hemingway_

Draco re-read the letter a couple of times before collecting his things and heading to the owlry. Once he arrived he was happy to find that he was alone. Calling Athena he tied the latest letter to her leg with instructions to stay with Hermione until she responded.

After feeding the owl a treat and sending her off, Draco headed the Slytherin common room to hang out with some of his friends for a while. His only hope was that he didn't run into Pansy. He couldn't stand the gross feeling he got when she touched him.

_In the Heads Common Room_

Hermione sat on the couch reading a Potions Textbook hoping to get a start on her essay. Her mind kept wondering to this afternoon. When she brought lunch out to Draco, she hadn't expected to find him sleeping. He looked peaceful and she hated waking him up, but she knew that he had missed lunch.

She felt bad for the way she reacted this morning. It was innocent. After talking to Ginny once she finally pried her from Blaise, she realized just how much of a bitch she had truly been. It was no wonder that she wasn't asked out.

Shaking her head she tried to focus on the task at hand when there was a pecking on the window. Getting up to open the window Hermione realized that it was Athena. Smiling she fed the owl a treat and gave her a pet before taking the letter from her.

When Athena flew over the owl perch in the room she realized that she was instructed to wait for a response. Smiling Hermione made her way over to the couch and began to read the letter.

She smiled and got a dreamy look across her face. Merlin was he good with words. Oh! How could she have forgotten to respond to his last letter? Digging through her bag she found his last letter.

Hermione took her quill and a new piece of parchment to begin her response to Hemingway.

_Hemingway,_

_I'm sorry that I did not respond to your last letter. I've been very busy with Head Girl duties and studying. I hope that you can forgive me for the lack of response. _

_I was very happy to read that you were agreeing to get to know one another. I promise I will not ask what house you are in, though it is slightly unfair as you know mine. So I guess I will start with a little bit about myself that you may not know._

_My parents are both muggles and are dentists. I live in a beautiful home with just my parents and I. It was a bit lonely growing up as an only child. Do you have any siblings? _

_We vacationed every summer. My all-time favorite place was Italy. The beauty and history that is there is amazing. I love going to Venice and Rome. The ruins are stunning especially during the sunset. What is your favorite place to visit?_

_Well for now I will end. I'm happy that you wrote to me again. : )_

_Awaiting your response,_

_Scarlet_

Seeing that Hermione was done Athena flew over to the coffee table in front of her and held out her leg. She knew her owner would be pleased to see her.

Hermione gave the owl a few loving strokes before asking Athena to bring the letter to Hemingway. She watched as the owl flew away and went back to sit on the couch. Looking up at the clock she realized she missed dinner and decided to go cook in the kitchen.

_Coming back from the Dungeons_

Catching up Theo and Blaise was just what Draco needed. He smiled remembering the look on Blaises' face when Theo tried to hit on him.

Making his way up to the Heads' Common Room, he noticed a sign for the Masquerade Ball set for next Friday night. Merlin that had come up quickly. He knew he would have to find a mask and soon. They had a Hogsmeade trip this weekend so he'd have to pick one up there.

He just needed to figure out what the color of Hermione's dress was going to be. Though cheesy, he wanted to match the color of her dress. He just hoped that he would have the courage to finally ask her to dance.

Making his way through the portrait Draco noticed that Hermione was not in the common room, but that it smelled amazing. Draco walked into the kitchen and found a mouthwatering sight. Hermione was dancing to music from somewhere dressed in a tight fitting tank top and shorts.

He so desperately wanted to kiss and lick the skin that was exposed. She looked stunning. Clearing his throat so as not to startle her, he walked over the fridge and grabbed the bottle of pumpkin juice that was there.

"Oh, hi Malfoy. Are you hungry? I made some cookies and I'm in the middle of making lasagna right now. That should be ready in about a half hour?" Hermione smiled at him softly. She didn't want to fight with him and hoped that the peace offering earlier helped.

Draco swallowed tightly and nodded his head yes. Walking up to her, he returned her smile and reached around her lightly brushing his hands against her skin. She inhaled sharply watching him as he drew closer.

He watched as she licked her lips and silently groaned. Merlin knew how badly he wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't do that just yet. Instead he grabbed a cookie from behind her and pulled his arm back.

She watched as he slowly brought the cookie to his mouth and took a bite. She watched as he closed his eyes and bit her lip hard when she heard him moan. She never wanted to be a cookie so bad in her life. Gripping the counter she turned back to the lasagna less she jump the man behind her.

"Merlin Hermione these are amazing." He moaned out not realizing he used her first name. Hermione stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at him in shock and then she gave him a huge smile.

"Thank you Draco." Turning back around to get back to the lasagna she let her smile stay on her face. She was glad that they finally stopped calling each other by their last names.

Draco on the other hand just about died when he heard her say his name. He had to fight the images that were floating in his head of her saying his name for a whole different reason. He had to get out of there and soon.

"I'm uh gonna go take a quick shower and I'll be back down. Thank you for the cookie." With that he turned and went upstairs for a shower.

_A/N: I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter as much as did writing it. The ball will be coming up shortly. I wonder if Draco's finally going to get what he wants? HEHE we'll just have to wait and see. I'm working on the next chapter as soon as I get this one posted. Can't wait to hear your reviews….hint hint. XD_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I decided to put a little lemony goodness in this chapter…hope you enjoy!_

Draco stood under the cold shower praying that his hard on would finally go away. He had been so close to kissing her it was crazy. And touching her skin again had been a mistake. He groaned when he realized the only way to make his hard on go away was to get off.

He closed his eyes and remembered the feel of her pulled against him. Grabbing his cock he began to slide his hand slowly up and down. He could still feel her pressed against him, and then he remembered his dream. The way she felt as he slid inside her, hearing her moaning like she did at breakfast that morning played through his mind over and over again.

As he came hard against the wall of the shower he moaned out her name. Draco knew he would have to tell her soon that he was Hemingway. He couldn't take it much longer.

Slowly he turned the water to warm and finished his shower. Once he was done he went into his room to change for the night not noticing Athena. He dawned a pair of green sleep pants and a white v neck t-shirt. He walked downstairs barefoot and went back into the kitchen.

Hermione looked up from the lasagna she just pulled out of the oven and would have dropped it had she been holding it. Merlin was that man sex on legs. His hair was all over the place like someone had been tugging on it and the way his pants hung low on his hips had her silently wishing they would fall down.

Licking her lips again she turned back to the lasagna. "Did you enjoy your shower?"

Draco started choking on the pumpkin juice that he had started to drink. She looked up shocked. "Draco are you ok?" She walked over to him and hit him on the back a couple of times.

"Are you alright?" She asked again once he stopped coughing.

He nodded his head yes. "Sorry you *cough* caught me off guard" he smiled a little.

"It's fine. Sorry about that." She blushed and looked up at him. They were standing really close together and once again Hermione started to lick her lips. She could feel the magic in the room buzzing.

Tentatively he put his hand on her waist and looked down at her searching her eyes for permission. When he found what he was looking for he pulled her closer.

Hermione closed her eyes and waited to feel his lips against hers. She couldn't understand why she wanted him to kiss her; she just knew that she wanted it. She felt his breath on her face and licked her lips again.

Slowly Draco bent his head breathing in her scent. He couldn't believe this was finally going to happen. He wet his lips and bent down ready to capture her lips with his. With just inches between them he swallowed and lightly brushed his lips over hers when the portrait door flew open.

Draco growled and Hermione whimpered as he pulled away. He was going to murder the person that interrupted what he had been waiting years for. He pulled out his wand silently cursing. Walking out into the common room with a murderous look on his face he was about to demand an explanation when he saw Professor McGonagall standing there.

Quickly putting his temper in check, Draco smiled at Professor McGonagall. "Good Evening Professor. What can I do for you tonight?"

Once Hermione heard the professors' name she quickly walked out of the kitchen and straight into Draco's back. "Sorry Draco. How are you Professor?"

McGonagall smiled at the two Heads. "I'm doing well Miss. Granger. Now I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner this evening, but I wanted to speak to you both in private in regards to the dance coming up. Now I know that it is a masquerade ball, but I would like for the two of you to start the ball off with a traditional waltz to try and promote house unity. You would be able to change after the dance to keep the mystery. Would you be willing to do that?"

Draco and Hermione quickly looked at each other and then nodded. "Excellent! I will inform your Head of House Mr. Malfoy to let him know of the arrangement. Now I will be off." Hermione said goodbye to the Headmistress before heading back into the kitchen to finish dinner. "Oh and Mr. Malfoy, her favorite flower is a pale white English Tea Rose." With a smile the professor left, leaving Draco standing there shocked.

After about five minutes of standing in the common room shocked Draco heard Hermione moving around the kitchen and smirked. Walking into the kitchen to see if she needed any help, he was surprised to see a plate made up for him with a glass of pumpkin juice, but no Hermione.

Groaning at his luck he took his plate to his room. He wondered how McGonagall had figured out his feelings for Hermione. Sighing he took a bite of his food and moaned softly. The flavors exploded in his mouth. How she learned to cook like that was amazing.

Once he was done with his plate he decided to write a letter to his mother to let her know how school was going amongst other things. He wished he could ask her advice as to how to handle the Hermione situation, but if his father found the letter there would be hell to pay.

That night he fell asleep to thoughts of Hermione dressed in a beautiful gown dancing with him. Everyone from Hogwarts was there watching. As he leaned down to kiss her his alarm went off signaling the start of a new day.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Poor Athena _

Waking up early the next morning, Draco went into the kitchen and started to make a big breakfast. He pulled out the griddle to warm up. Then once that was done he started to make a pancake batter. He also decided to make scrambled eggs and sausage with that.

Tossing the sausages onto the griddle, he slowly started to pour out the pancake batter on the griddle evenly. While waiting for those to start cooking, he broke a couple more eggs, poured milk in with them and started to beat them.

He flipped the pancakes, turned the sausages and poured the eggs. As he was cooking breakfast Athena, who had finally had enough of being ignored swooped in and pecked Draco on the ear. Looking over at Athena Draco smiled. When he tried to pet her however he was bit once again.

"Bloody bird! What did I do now?" With that Athena held out her leg for Draco to take the letter. Once the letter was taken Athena swooped over grabbed a sausage that had cooled down and headed out the window leaving a laughing Draco behind.

He put the letter in his pocket and quickly finished breakfast. Once that was done, he headed back upstairs, put the letter under his pillow and changed into another pair of jeans and a wife beater. After running a comb through his hair he went over to knock on Hermione's door to wake her for breakfast.

Smiling as she opened her bedroom door yawning Hermione was startled to see Draco up and dressed. "Morning Draco" She yawned again. "Why are you up so early?" She walked back into her room leaving the door open and headed over to her dresser to pick out clothes for the Hogsmeade trip.

"Just woke up in a really good mood this morning. I made breakfast when you're ready." He smiled at her before turning to head downstairs. He set two plates down piled with food when she came down. He smiled at her again before turning to get the pumpkin juice out of the fridge and grabbing glasses. After pouring the juices he set one down in front of Hermione who had taken a seat at the table and then one for himself.

"Thank you Draco. This all looks fantastic." He nodded and they dug into their breakfast. After about a ½ Hermione pushed her plate away completely stuffed. They laughed and joked while they did the dishes the muggle way at Hermione's insistence.

Once that was done, they headed downstairs to catch the carriages not noticing the strange looks that they were receiving. Not only because a Slytherin and a Gryffindor where laughing together, but because Draco and Hermione were the people who were laughing.

In Hogsmeade Draco and Hermione went to the candy shoppe first to stock up, and then Hermione said that she needed to go the Madame Malkins for a dress and mask for the ball. She gave Draco the option of moving on and catching up later, but he insisted on going with her.

After what seemed like hours Hermione finally found the perfect dress. It was a silk sleeveless green dress that fell just above her knees and a small silver belt around the waist. It looked amazing on her, but for some unknown reason she wanted to surprise Draco with the color as she already had a dress for the start of the ball in her house colors.

Changing into her regular clothes she made sure Draco wasn't around and had the clerk wrap up the dress for her. Once that was done she went over to where she found Draco standing looking at masks. "Hey. Find anything?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure which one I'm going to go with." Draco had a few choices in his hands. Hermione grabbed one of them laughing. "Well I just helped you make your choice easier because I'm taking this one." It was a silver mask with black feathers coming out the side of the mask.

Walking to the counter after picking out shoes to go with the dress, Hermione paid for her purchases while waiting for Draco. Once he was done they decided to head back to the castle. On the way back Draco kept trying to sneak a peek at Hermione's dress. When she finally had enough, she lightly zapped him with her wand laughing when he yanked back his hand.

Once they got back to the castle and their dorm, Draco and Hermione went to put their purchases away and agreed to meet downstairs in about an hour to watch a movie. Once Draco put his two masks away, he grabbed the letter that Hermione had written and laid on his bed.

He smiled and decided to send her a quick message.

_Scarlet,_

_I am laying here on my bed watching the clouds float gently past the moon and can't help but feel envious. The clouds look to be a lover gently caressing the moon. How I wish I could have you lay next to me._

_Having you next to me would be like heaven. _

_I want to dance with you at the ball my love. Would you save me a dance? _

_If you wish meet me in the middle of the floor at 10. I will be the one wearing a silver mask with black vines over the right eye._

_Stay Beautiful._

_Love,_

_Your Hemingway_

Draco called Athena several times annoyed that she didn't come when first called. Once she finally arrived, he gave her a few owl treats and a few pets without getting bit this time. After tying the letter onto her leg, she already knew where she had to go and knew to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Waiting for Draco to come down to start the movie, Hermione decided to make some popcorn. Once she had a bowl of popcorn ready, she searched the cabinets and found some of their sweets. Bringing that into the common room, she went back and grabbed a couple bottles of Pepsi.

She knew that Draco had yet to try it, so she decided now would be a good time as any. Walking into the common room she sees Draco sitting on the couch already munching on a licorice wand. Smiling she hands him the bottle of soda.

"What in Merlin's name is this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just try it. You may like it." She twisted off the cap and took a small sip. Seeing Hermione take a small sip, Draco did the same.

"Bloody hell! This is a muggle drink?" Hermione just laughs and nods. "Alright, I'll give you that. It's not bad. Now can you please start the movie?"

After watching Die Hard with a Vengeance, Hermione decided to grab some more popcorn and another bottle of soda for Draco while he picked out another movie. Placing the movie into the player Draco waited for Hermione hopping she would like the movie.

Once the movie started Hermione let out a laugh. "I never picked you for a sap Malfoy." She poked at him.

"What are you talking about? This is a pirate movie is it not?"

Chuckling Hermione shook her head. "No Draco. The Princess Bride is most definitely not a pirate movie. Just watch it. You may like it."

Halfway through the movie Hermione started to get uncomfortable and a little sleepy. Curling up into Draco's side to use his shoulder as a pillow, she quickly fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

Draco was in shock, but was extremely happy about this new development. Putting his arm around her, he decided to get more comfortable and after about two minutes of maneuvering, he had them lying down on the couch with her back pressed against his chest.

Accioing a blanket and pillow from his room, he turned everything off and pulled Hermione closer smelling her hair that smelt like roses. Smiling he kept his arm wrapped around her waist and fell into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in months.

Hermione woke the next morning feeling refreshed and snuggled deeper under the covers not wanting to get out of bed. When she moved she felt an arm tighten around her waist and she opened her eyes again quickly trying to determine where she was.

Turning her head she saw blonde hair and smiled. As gently as she possible could and without falling off the couch, Hermione turned herself over to watch Draco sleep. He had a soft smile on his face and as he snuggled deeper into the pillow, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was in his sleep.

Deciding she should get up to get the breakfast she tried to get up only to be pulled back down by the arm wrapped around her waist. "And just where do you think you're going?" Draco mumbled in his sleep.

"To make breakfast for us Draco. You have to let me up." Hermione said softly.

"No. Stay." He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead before falling back to sleep. Sighing Hermione laid her head back down and tried to go back to sleep. After ten minutes of lying there not being able to go back to sleep, she slid out of his arms carefully.

Heading upstairs to shower and change, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was surprised at how good it felt to be in his arms while she slept. When she walked into her room she noticed a sleeping Athena on her bed. She smiled at the owl and quietly went about gathering her clothes for her shower.

Once she was showered and dressed, she walked back into her room to Athena still sleeping. Gently she pet the owl that slowly started to wake up. Once awake Athena stood up and held out her leg for Hermione to take the rolled parchment. Thanking Athena and giving her a couple of treats Hermione sat on her bed and read the letter.

_Merlin! He wants to dance with me? Oh my…I need Ginny._

Quickly writing a note to Ginny she asked Athena just this once to deliver a letter to Ginny and then come back so she could respond to Hemingway.

After what seemed to be an hour there was a knock on the portrait door. Hermione quietly opened it so as not to wake the still sleeping Draco. Hermione signaled to Ginny to keep quiet and pointed to the couch.

Ginny nodded her head and followed her up to her room. Once the door was closed Hermione put a silencing charm around the room and handed the letter to Ginny who squealed loudly.

"Do you think I should? I mean what if he doesn't like what I'm wearing, or Merlin help me, what if he finds another witch. Ginny, what do I do?"

Ginny laughed as she watched her friend pace back and forth. "Mione calm down. Seriously. The only thing you need to worry about is what you are going to wear on Friday."

The girls spent the remainder of the day in Hermione's room trying to do several things to with her hair. Once it was decided, as to what they were going to do with her hair for the first dance and then afterwards, Ginny said goodbye so she could spend some time doing her homework.

After Ginny left Hermione went in to take a quick shower and then headed to bed exhausted forgetting about her response to Hemingway.

Draco had woken up just as Ginny and Hermione were heading upstairs. Smiling he brought all of his stuff back upstairs, showered and then headed outside for the day. He was extremely happy that he got to spend the night with Hermione.

Sitting under a tree, Draco opened the book that he had brought with him. He didn't notice the time flying by until his stomach started to growl. Closing the book he went to the kitchens and grabbed a small bite to eat before returning to his room for the night.

He fell asleep with the knowledge that Friday may just change everything. He just hoped that she would be there.

The rest of the week seemed to drag by slowly for everyone. Friday afternoon there was a buzz in the Great Hall at lunch. Everyone was excited about the ball. After lunch the Prefects and the Heads decorated the hall. Once everything was almost complete Hermione slipped out to start getting ready with Ginny.

Once Ginny was done she waited for Hermione to decide which dress she should wear. After what seemed like forever Ginny stood up and grabbed the green dress off the hook and handed it to Hermione. "You have to wear the red one for Hemingway Mione. Just wear this one for your dance with Draco."

After agreeing Hermione slipped the green dress on and a pair of ballet flats and looked in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. Ginny had gotten her hair to co-operate and it was pulled up with ringlets cascading down with very little make up on. Ginny wished her good luck put her mask on and headed down to the ball.

Once Ginny left Hermione looked at the clock and decided she should finish up and head down. Putting on a white gold emerald choker, she headed down the stairs. Draco was waiting at the bottom for her. When he looked up he suddenly couldn't breathe. She was wearing his house colors.

Swallowing before taking her hand and kissing it once she reached the bottom, Draco smiled at her "You look beautiful Hermione."

Hermione blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you Draco. You look handsome tonight."

He smiled and took her hand. They had decided ahead of time not to wear masks as everyone would know who they were anyway. Once they made it to the great hall Professor McGonagall smiled at the Head students before opening the hall doors to begin the ball.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she saw the finished product. She didn't think it would look this beautiful. The ceiling had been charmed into a beautiful sunset giving the room a soft glow. The round tables that lined the room were draped in red, silver, blue and black table cloths. The center pieces were glass bowls filled with lilies and a floating candle charmed not to catch the flowers on fire.

She continued to look around the room taking everything in as Draco led her to the dance floor. Smiling he got into position with Hermione. Once the music started, Draco led them around the dance floor.

"It looks beautiful in here Draco. You did and amazing job." Hermione smiled at him. He just nodded and continued to lead her across the floor. Not really paying attention to those around them, but to the stunning woman in his arms.

Once the song was over Draco asked for one more dance, which she gladly gave him and then went their separate ways for dinner. Deciding to stay a little longer before she went to change Hermione danced with a few people and even had one more dance with Draco.

Heading upstairs with Ginny, Hermione changed into her other gown. She loved this dress and was excited that she could wear it tonight. It was a full length strapless dress that had a tight silk bodice and then flowed gently down starting at her waist. The scarlet red dress looked stunning and Ginny helped Hermione change her hair so that it was pulled into a half bun and then remaining curls flowed down her back.

Ginny slipped the sliver mask over Hermione's face and smiled at the finished product. Hermione was going to knock them dead. Once they were done, Ginny went down first and about twenty minutes later Hermione went down. It was already 9:45. She looked around at all the masked men, but couldn't find Hemingway. She bit her lip as she watched and waited.

With a minute to go Hermione to a breath and headed to the center of the dance floor. When she got there, she didn't see anyone with the mask he told her about. She was starting to panic when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Taking one last breath she turned around and looked at the man in front of her. He was dressed in an Armani tux and was holding a wrist corsage made up of pale white English Tea Roses and Baby's Breath. He was tall and lean fitting into the tux perfectly. She bit her lip as she looked at his face, well what she could see of it.

He had pale skin that she wanted to touch; his hair was brown and looked like he had been running his hands through it. But it was his eyes and smile that took her breath away. He had soulful grey eyes and a soft smile on his lips. The mask he was wearing brought out his eyes even more. She felt stunned that this gorgeous man had been writing to her.

"Hemingway?" He nodded and smiled. He gently took her hand and slipped the corsage on her wrist. She smiled brightly at him telling him they were her favorite flower.

She slid into his arms and smiled as he pulled her closer. "Hello my love." He whispered softly. "You look incredible in this dress."

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you. How did you know it was me?"

"As I've told you before, even the most breathtaking sunset couldn't match your beauty." He smiled looking into her eyes. He was elated to have her in his arms, where he hoped she'd be for the remainder of the night.

Hermione smiled at him and placed her head on his shoulder. Together they danced all night until just before midnight. Hemingway pulled Hermione out onto the balcony and looked up at the sky. "I wish this night could last forever my love, unfortunately I am going to have to leave before the reveal. My situation unfortunately hasn't changed."

Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes. She didn't want this night to end. "Will I ever see you again?"

He brushed a tear off her face and smiled. "Of course my love. We'll be together soon one day." He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back slightly only to be pulled back in for a deeper kiss. Both moaned at the feeling.

Once they broke apart Hermione spoke softly. "Please Hemingway, don't leave. Stay."

He shook his head, kissed her again softly and whispered "Have sweet dreams my love. I will see you soon. I love you." With those parting words he slipped back into the dance and back up to his room. He felt like he was floating as he left the great hall.

Hermione stood on the balcony as the reveal happened and heard the gasps in the room of people shocked at who they were with the whole night. Ginny spotted Hermione and waved. Frowning as Hermione just walked out of the hall and back up to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I want to apologize to everyone who has waited for an up. R/L is totally kicking my butt and on top of that my comp decided not to work. Joy lol. I hope you enjoying this chapter. There is another a/n at the bottom that I wrote when I originally finished writing the chapter….no idea what it says haha. ENJOY and let me know what you think! Happy reading.**

Hermione was in a daze as she walked up the stairs back to the common room. She felt saddened over the fact that Hemingway felt the need to leave before the reveal. Dancing in his arms….she sighed wistfully before muttering the password.

As she walked into the common room she could smell an almost heavenly sent. It smelt like Hemingway's cologne! She was about to dash up to her room when she noticed Draco sitting on the couch with a small smile on his face.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Hermione, did you have a good time at the rest of the ball?"

Hermione smiled and went over to the couch sitting next to Draco. "Yeah, it was amazing. I had the best time!" A dreamy look came over her face remembering the kiss she shared with Hemingway.

"Oh, by the way, some guy came to the portrait looking for you. He was still wearing his mask. Said something about his name being Hemingway?" Draco shrugged quickly. "I hope you don't mind, but when I told him you hadn't come back yet, he wanted to drop something off in your room so I let him up there."

Hermione let out a little squeal, hugged Draco quickly and ran up to her room. What she didn't notice was the look that Draco gave her when she hugged him. He licked his lips quickly and tasted her strawberry lip gloss. He smiled remembering their first kiss and then headed up to his room for the night.

He got lucky that she didn't chase after him. He had to get back to the common room quickly to change his hair, and voice back to their normal states. He had also done a quick cleaning spell to wipe the scent of Hemingway's cologne off after changing into his black sleep pants and wife beater. He wasn't ready just yet to let her know that it was him.

Meanwhile in Hermione's Room

Once she got to her room she could smell Hemingway's cologne. She looked around her room and noticed a bouquet of the English Tea Roses next to her bed and a letter on her pillow.

Deciding to relax before opening her letter, Hermione went into the bathroom locking both doors and jumped in to take a quick shower. Once she was done, she went into her room and changed into a pair of light blue silk sleep shorts and tank top.

After doing a quick drying spell to her hair, Hermione smelled the roses smiling and then picked up the letter. Getting comfortable on the bed she opened the letter and was surprised to see a wizard photo in there.

Slowly she pulled it and felt her breath hitch. The picture was of her and Hemingway dancing looking at each other lovingly. He was leaning down and kissing her on her forehead right before he lead her outside for their first kiss.

Quickly she pulled out the letter dying to see his words again. Instead of finding just a letter, she found another drawing. It was of her at lunch laughing at something one of her friends had said. The picture was so detailed that you felt like you were the moment.

She switched over to the letter that was with the picture and the drawing.

_Scarlet,_

_I am sad to say that I am almost without words tonight. I know it has only been a short while since our time together ended, but I felt the need to write to you again. _

_I hope that you like the picture of the two of us dancing. Colin Creevy came up to me as I was exiting the Great Hall and asked if I wanted a copy. So, my love, of course I couldn't say no. Looking at us dancing together makes my heart swell._

_The love I feel for you can't even begin to be put into words, but somehow this photo seems to say it all._

_I have to be honest and tell you that I hadn't planned on telling you that I loved you tonight, but I don't for one second regret it. I want, no need you to know that I think about you all the time._

_I also wanted to tell you that I have news Scarlet. I may be able to tell you things sooner than I anticipated. I will tell you that I will be wearing my mask until I'm ready to reveal my identity to you. _

_Meet me tomorrow at dinner in the astronomy tower? I will have dinner set up for us, and I have asked Professor McGonagall for permission to be out past curfew and she has approved it. So do not worry there my little lioness._

_I hope to see you tomorrow when I will tell you my news._

_I love you Scarlet._

_Love,_

_Your Hemingway_

Hermione re-read the note a few times. _He wants to meet tomorrow?_ She got up out of bed and quickly found her quill and parchment. She couldn't keep him waiting.

_Hemingway,_

_I am going to be honest with you and tell you that I was a little hurt that you still feel that you have to hide behind the mask, but I will be forever thankful that you felt comfortable enough to come to the ball tonight and dance with me._

_I loved being in your arms. It finally feels real. Like this is really happening._

_And of course I will meet you tomorrow night._

_I am a little sad to say that I cannot say those words just yet back to you. I need to get to know you more Hemingway. Please do not be offended, I just need time._

_You took my breath away tonight with everything. I can almost still feel your lips on mine. Would it be too much to ask if I asked you to kiss me again tomorrow? _

_If you would like to respond, I will be up for a little while longer, if not I will see you tomorrow._

_I hope you have sweet dreams._

_Love,_

_Scarlet_

After calling Athena and sending her away, Hermione crawled back into bed and just stared at the picture of the two of them dancing. She was going to have to frame this picture.

In Draco's Room

After he had gone upstairs Draco decided to draw…of course. He chuckled to himself amazed that he actually got any school work done when he found himself constantly wrapped up in all thoughts Hermione.

After a little while he heard pecking at his window and smiled when Athena swooped in. And after giving her treats and a few loving pets, he asked her to stay in case she requested a response.

Unrolling the parchment he sat at his desk to read. A borage of emotions came over him reading her letter. Fear, hope, love, excitement, he swallowed hard when he read that she couldn't return the feelings just yet.

He understood of course, this was all new to her. He sighed and picked up the letter that was going to change everything. He had been overjoyed with the news. Now he just had to wait a little while longer before he could reveal to Hermione who he was.

_A/N: This has been stuck in my head for a couple of days. I was really having a hard time thinking of where I wanted this to go. I don't want to rush this, so I hope that it's moving at a good pace for everyone! Thank you to all who have reviewed and I'm sorry that I have not responded but R/L has a way of getting in the way. I will be working on the next chapter soon. And just to let you know, I do have a banner for this. I will post it shortly…..as soon as I figure out how lol. _


	13. Chapter 13

The following morning Hermione woke up with a look of confusion on her face. The dream was so real, but at the same time not what had happened at all. She was at the ball dancing with someone. Her mask was on and she was wearing her red dress. She had looked up expecting to see Hemingway there, only to be shocked at finding Draco there.

Once the dance was complete, he led her outside like Hemingway, only he didn't speak. He just leaned down and kissed her. What shocked her even more was watching as she kissed back. And in this dream, he led her back to the common room where they proceeded to spend the night snogging on the couch.

At that point Hermione had woken up. Why would she be dreaming of Draco like that? I mean sure they were friends, but that didn't change the fact that she didn't like him romantically. She frowned again. She didn't right?

Feeling frustrated she went to go take a bath, however she found the door locked. Just her luck, she thought as she sat on the bed. Maybe she could do some more homework. She still had her Ruins homework to do. With that thought in place Hermione went downstairs, grabbed some pumpkin juice and made a couple pieces of toast.

Immediately she dove into her homework blocking out everything else around her. So to say that Hermione was startled when Draco touched her shoulder trying to get her attention after calling her name a few times was a bit of an understatement.

"Merlin, Draco! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry Hermione. Didn't mean to scare you" He blushed a little "I tried calling your name, but I guess you didn't hear me."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "It's ok. I tend to tune everything out when I'm doing homework. I don't want any distractions. So what's up?"

Draco looked down looking a little nervous. "Well you see I was wondering if you would like to um" he swallowed "maybe uh grabsomedinnertonight?"

Hermione looked at him slightly amused, but not understanding what he said. "Care to repeat that? I didn't quite catch that."

Draco groaned and tried again. "Would you ah like to maybe grab dinner with me tonight?" He looked at her hopefully. Hopeful that he could pull this off that is.

Hermione smiled at him "I would love to Draco" she watched as a smile broke out onto his face and suddenly she felt guilty "but I can't" his face immediately fell "I'm already meeting someone for dinner tonight."

At that he frowned. "Oh, uh th-that's ok. Maybe some other time?" he turned to walk away with his head down slightly when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly hoping he could hide his smile quick enough.

"Maybe we could do it tomorrow night?"

Draco looked down at her and nodded smiling a little. "That would be great. I'll meet you in the common room at seven?"

Hermione nodded. "Sure that sounds great." She got up and walked over to him. She's not sure what possessed her to do it, but she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek quickly before running upstairs to go get ready for her date tonight with Hemingway.

Downstairs Draco let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He touched his cheek where she kissed him and smiled. He knew it was wrong to do this to her, but at the same time he was hoping he could show her that they could be good together, without the pretense of Hemingway.

He went upstairs to go get ready. He had checked on the Astronomy Tower earlier and was happy to see that everything was all set. He quickly changed into his muggle jeans and a grey silk button down top. Once he was dressed he grabbed his mask and opened his door listening for Hermione. Upon hearing the shower running he went downstairs and left.

Once in the Astronomy Tower he lit the candles, flicked his wand to start the soft music and made sure the Yellow English Tea Roses had enough water in them. Once that was complete he started working on himself. He flicked his wand again to change his hair color to brown and whispered another incantation to change his voice just as the Astronomy Tower door shut.

He smile and slipped the mask over his face. He couldn't wait to be done with this part of his relationship with Hermione. Hearing her come up the stair he walked over to greet her.

Hermione slowly made her way up the stairs hearing the soft music and smelling more roses. When she reached the top of the stairs, she was excited to see Hemingway already there waiting for her. "Hello. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." She said as she walked into his open arms.

Draco smiled feeling her in his arms again. "Hello Love. No, I just finished setting up. I hope everything is to your liking." He guided her over to the table and was happy to see the smile on her face. He pulled out her chair for her and then sat down. Once both were settled their food appeared with domes over the top.

"What's this?"

"Just a little treat Love. I hope you don't mind, but I had the house elves make us some muggle items. I'm not quite sure what they made, but I'm sure it will be fantastic."

Hermione lifted the lid to her meal and laughed. It looked like a muggle pu pu platter. There were sliders, French fries, onion rings, chicken wings, egg rolls, mini fajitas, pot stickers and some lo mein. Taking a bite of the lo mein first she moaned at how good it was. She looked up to see Hemingway take a bite out of the mini fajitas and watched laughing as he popped the rest of it in his mouth moaning.

"Merlin those are good. Didn't know muggles could come up with that kind of food" after they were done eating Hemingway wiped his mouth and held his hand out to Hermione. "May I have this dance?"

Hermione smiled and took his hand. Together they danced as the sun set and the stars started to shine. She didn't want to leave his arms. For the first time in a while she felt safe and loved. Placing her head on his shoulder as they danced she asked him a few questions and they talked softly.

As a song ended Hemingway stepped away a little and leaned down to kiss her. Hermione moaned into the kiss and ran her hands through his hair tugging him closer. In turn he moaned against her mouth and pulled her closer. He slowly ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she quickly granted.

Pulling back from the kiss Hemingway asked if she would like dessert. After catching her breath Hermione nodded yes. Walking back over to the table she noticed strawberries sitting there. She smiled at Hemingway and gave him a quick kiss. He pulled his chair over to sit next to her and proceeded to feed her a strawberry.

Once the strawberry was gone Hemingway looked lovingly at Hermione and pulled her chair closer. He kissed her slowly tasting the strawberry on her lips. "Love I told you in my letter that I have news. Would you like to hear it?"

Hermione blinked a little trying to clear the fog from her mind from his kisses and then nodded. She hoped he would be taking off the mask tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Hemingway watched as Hermione pulled her chair closer to him. He smiled a little and hoped that she would be happy with the news. He knew he couldn't reveal himself to her tonight, but he wanted it to be soon.

Once he had her full attention he swallowed a little knowing that he was going to have to tell her of his past without her figuring out who he was. It was going to be hard, but in the end he knew it would be worth it. She had the right to know everything about him. And once he revealed his true identity, he hoped she would remember this night.

Taking a breath he launched into his story.

"I want to start by telling you about my past. It will make what I have to tell you all the sweeter my love." He waited for Hermione to acknowledge that it was ok. He smiled when she nodded her head smiling. Quickly before he began he transfigured a couch out of the table and led Hermione over to get comfortable. He summoned a blanket that he had hidden by his chair. Once they were seated with Hermione leaning against him he placed the blanket over them and started.

"When I was growing up my mother would always be around. Helping to learn to read and write. She taught me a lot of other things. What I was missing in my life was my father. I had thought that maybe I wasn't good enough for him" he told a deep breath swallowing back his tears as his thought of his childhood.

"As I got older my father started to come around more. But not in the loving manner of most fathers, he was harsh. Critical of everything that I did, he would punish me for not getting something on the first try. He started to call me stupid and worthless. After a while though he let up a little, that's also around the time that my mother started to walk around on egg shells around him, he started to beat her for my mistakes."

Hermione sat silent, but couldn't stop her heart from breaking a little for him and his mother. No child should be punished for something that stupid. She hugged him tightly to her. She somehow knew just what he needed. He pulled her closer and continued.

"As I was getting closer to the age of being able to go to Hogwarts, he started preaching to me about how I had to be perfect. There couldn't be any mistakes. When I got my letter telling me that he expected me to be head of the class and that he expected me to be Head Boy. No excuses."

"He is unfortunately also a believer in that blood purity shit." Hemingway sighed. "I constantly had to listen to him spew his bullshit about that. My mother luckily taught me that blood doesn't matter. Unfortunately I was sorted into a house where I was constantly being watched. My father would beat me when I got home for breaks after finding out that I wasn't top of my class or if I was seen being nice to a muggleborn."

"There was one time that he found my journal. He was infuriated at me for liking you. He beat me to the point where I had to miss several days of school. My mother healed me, but I had to act like I was still injured. I physically got sick because of the smug look on his face seeing me laying there injured." Hemingway pulled Hermione on his lap. She was a little shocked, but got comfortable quickly knowing he needed this closeness. She placed her head on his shoulder and smiled when he kissed her head and quietly said thank you.

"When I returned to school I knew I needed to start putting on a big act. I was harsh to everyone around me. I didn't want to deal with the beatings anymore. I tried to close my heart and saw myself turning into someone I absolutely hated. I was turning into my father. I hated myself. Most nights I silently cried myself to sleep."

"As the years pasted I couldn't help but wonder what I could do to channel all the anguish I was dealing with. Then the Yule Ball came and I saw you walking down the stairs and you took my breath away. You were so beautiful that night love. I wish it could have been me escorting you to the ball that night. When I left the ball I headed back to my dorm and found a blank piece of paper and started to draw you. I started to feel a little better."

"Once I figured out that I could use that as my outlet, I owled my mother to have her send me a sketch book and something to draw with. When I got them I started drawing all the time. I had done it a few times when I was younger, but they weren't that great. When I got home the summer after the Tri Wizard Cup, my mother sent me to France where I took lessons all summer in drawing. Later I found out from her that she also sent me away because of that crazy git coming back."

"My whole world turned upside down when I found out that you had gone missing with Harry and Ron. I suffered that year. Unforgivable curses fell throughout the castle as punishments. I kept mostly to myself that year. I didn't want anything to do with the war. When my father sent for me, he was not pleased to find out that the three of you were on the run."

"The beatings started daily, both magically and physical. My mother took the brunt of it because I was in school. I wanted nothing more than to run to the Order and beg them to help me and my mother out. I just didn't know where to turn. When my father sent for me half way through the year, I was led into a room with HIM and told that I was to follow him whether or not I wanted to."

"My mother protested and was in turn beaten for defying him in front of me. That was also the night that the three of you were brought to the Malfoys'. I was there that night doing some stupid task when I heard your screams. I died a little that night. I don't know if HE knew it, but I went to the room I was staying in and cried for hours. My mother came in and tried to comfort me, but I could still hear your screams in my head. When she told me that you had escaped I was so happy." As he told this part of his story he tugged Hermione as close as he could. He needed to know that she was really there and that she was safe.

"When the final battle came around I tried to hide. I know it's cowardly, but all I could think about was if I made it through this, I would change. If I made it I was going to tell you about my feelings for you. Once the battle ended my father snapped. Auror's came to the house in the middle of the night and arrested us. We were tried and my mother and I were let go because we were tortured into serving him. They used Veritus Serum on us to make sure we were telling the truth. They threw my father into Azkaban. "

"After a while the prison started to overflow. They decided to take some drastic measures to get the prisoner count down to a manageable number. They started stripping people of their magic and putting them under house arrest. Unfortunately for my mother and me he was sent home. He was infuriated that we were set free and that he was not."

"I felt guilty for leaving my mother there to come to school, but I needed to see you again love. I knew I couldn't be without you this year. My mother helped me to start the process by giving me the suggestion to start writing to you. It was the best decision I've ever made. Having you here in my arms…I can't describe the feeling love."

Hermione smiled at him with tears in her eyes and lifted her head so she could kiss him. Once they broke apart, she listened as Hemingway continued. She knew he was close to telling her about the letter he had received.

"My mother sent me a letter recently to tell me that my father was due to receive the dementor's kiss." He heard her quick intake of breath. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. She was such an amazing person with a beautiful heart.

"He won't be receiving it for a few months so until that point, I can't reveal myself to you. My father is an evil man Hermione. If he were to find out about this, us, he would have you killed. I can't put you in that kind of danger love. I can't even bare to think about what he would have done to you. Please understand that I do want to reveal myself, but I need to think of your safety."

Hermione sat there for a few minutes letting everything that he had just told her. It was a lot to take in. This incredible man wanted her and all he was asking for was time. She was having a hard time with the safety thing, but she knew that for his sanity she would let it slide.

"Ok I can understand that. I'm sorry that you had to suffer like that. No one should have a childhood like that. But is it crazy of me to be thankful for it? I mean if you hadn't been brought up like that, you wouldn't be the man I'm with now."

Hemingway kissed her lovingly. He didn't want this night to end, but he knew they both need to get to bed. At that thought Hermione started to yawn and cuddle in closer to Hemingway. Just before she closed her eyes, she realized that she had to tell him about her sort of date with Draco. She started to fidget a little not sure of how to tell him without hurting him.

"Love, what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

Hermione quickly shock her head and softly said "No, but I fear that I may have agreed to something that may upset you."

"Well why don't you let me be the judge of that?" He smiled knowing she was talking about her date with Draco.

"Well you see before I came here, the Head Boy Draco asked me to dinner tonight."

"I see. Obviously you said no because you're here. I don't see anything wrong with that. You are a very beautiful woman."

Hermione blushed and put her head down. "Well that's the thing. I um I told him that I would go to dinner with him tomorrow night. I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking about it. For the first time he and I are actually getti…"Hemingway silenced her with a kiss and then smiled at her.

"Love I'm not angry. As I just said you are a beautiful woman. Of course you're going to have suitors. I trust you Hermione. Just promise me that you'll have a good time. And" he took a deep breath "if you decide that you want to see where things go with him, know that I will still be here. I love you Hermione and I only want to see you happy. And as much as it would break my heart, if he would make you happy, then be happy. Don't ever let anyone change your mind."

He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He felt so guilty about this, but he knew she would feel guilty the entire time that they were out tomorrow night. And he as Draco had all intentions of kissing her when they got back to the common room. He didn't want her to feel guilty, even though he knew she would.

_A/N: Sooooooo yeah. I had a little bit of a hard time writing this chapter. Please let me know what you think! :D_


	15. Chapter 15

After sitting together for what seemed like hours Hemingway knew they should get back to their dorm. He softly shook Hermione to wake her up from her slumber. It broke his heart to do so, but he knew that his charms would be starting to wear off soon. Once he walked Hermione to the Head's dorm he kissed her goodnight and after the portrait closed he sat down across from the portrait trying to figure what the hell he was going to do.

After about 20 minutes of sitting there thinking he waved his wand to take off all the charms he had placed on himself, did a quick cleaning spell and transfigured his clothes into his sleep pants and a t-shirt. Getting up from the floor, he whispered the password and prayed that Hermione went to bed. This part he really should have thought about better.

Once inside he noticed that Hermione was sitting on the couch staring into the flames. He wondered if he heard her come in. He cleared his throat so as not to startle her. She looked at him and smiled softly and invited him to sit with her.

Taking a seat on the other end of the couch Draco turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No. I was awake."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep. What did you do tonight?"

Draco smiled and thought _had dinner with you love_. Knowing he couldn't say that he said "I just kinda wondered around thinking. Lost track of time, I even think at one point I fell asleep." He chuckled.

Hermione laughed with him. "Everything ok with you?"

"Yup, just was thinking about the future. I mean everything is changed now that He-Who-Was-A-Pain-In-Everyone's-Arse is gone. I could literally do anything that I wanted. It's just deciding."

"Did you come up with anything?"

Draco smiled nodding. "I want to be a healer. I want a family and a nice house. I want to travel. I want to do everything that my father wouldn't allow me to do."

"Wow. You've really thought hard about this. Have you applied to any of the healer school's?"

"No not yet. I have to research them and find the ones that I would want to go to."

Hermione flicked her wand and some papers flew out into the common room onto her lap. Smiling she handed the packets to Draco. "I was thinking of becoming a healer as well. These are the best schools around. There are three in London, one in Boston in America, two in China and one in Russia. Though I wouldn't suggest the one in Russia" she said with a small laugh.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well unless you like 12 degree weather, then it's too damn cold for me." She laughed.

"Yeah I think I'll skip that one. I didn't know you wanted to become a Healer. What made you decide that you wanted to do that?"

Hermione shrugged. "After spending so much time on the run, I just wanted to do something that wouldn't require a whole lot of traveling and dealing with having spells sent at me all the time. Plus I want to make a difference in people's lives."

Draco notice that somehow during their conversation Hermione and him had moved closer together. He smiled and relaxed against the couch. "Yeah I know what you mean. After last year I'm all set with all things Dark Magic. I'd prefer to help people rather than hurt them."

"I get what you mean."

After that they were quiet for a while. Clearing his throat Draco decided to breach the subject of their date to see what she thought.

"So, about tomorrow night" He looked at the clock and laughed "Or tonight rather, I wanted to know if you were still up for it."

Hermione sat there for a few moments thinking about what Hemingway had said earlier. She looked at Draco and noticed his hopeful eyes. She couldn't say no. "Yeah, I'm still up for it. What are we doing?"

"I just figured we could grab a bite to eat and then see where the night takes us."

"That sounds lovely. Well I'm off to bed. Night" with that Hermione walked up the stairs and to her room. She was so confused.

Draco watched Hermione walk up the stairs to her room and heard the door close before he whispered "Goodnight my love."

Walking upstairs to his room Draco lay on his bed thinking about tonight. It felt so good to finally tell someone his story. He just hoped Hermione would be accepting of him once he revealed himself to her. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming of Hermione holding their first born baby, a little girl that looked just like her mother.

Later that morning Draco woke up with a big smile on his face. He was remembering his dream. Merlin he wanted that. Sighing happily he got dressed in some muggle jeans and a black t-shirt. After running a comb through his hair he went downstairs and into the kitchen.

After last night he figured Hermione would still be sleeping so he decided to make them another nice breakfast. Grabbing all the ingredients he needed he started to make a pancake batter with a few drops of vanilla and some blueberries. Once everything was done he went upstairs to wake Hermione up.

He knocked on her door but got no response. He checked the knob and found her door to be unlocked. Opening the door he looked around the room quickly and smiled when he found Hermione still asleep in bed. Walking over he gently shook her shoulder to wake her up.

When she didn't wake up he knew he had to come up with something to get her to wake up. Smiling, he leaned down to kiss her. Merlin knew how much trouble he'd get into for this, but he was willing to risk it just this once. Lightly he brushed his lips over hers and smiled when she started to wake up. "Draco? What are you doing?"

"Waking you up of course" he smiled.

"Do you wake all girls up that way?" she yawned stretching. Draco looked down and saw her top ride up a little exposing the sun kissed skin of her stomach. He swallowed and backed up not wanting her to know what she was doing to him.

"Nope. Just the really cute ones" with a wink he headed for the door. "Oh by the way, breakfast is ready whenever you are." Closing her door behind him he cursed silently. Why the hell did he look? Sighing he headed back downstairs knowing there was nothing he could do about his ah problem.

After they ate breakfast they both decided to work on their homework. When Draco looked up he noticed that it was six o'clock. He looked over at Hermione and found her asleep yet again. Standing up he shook his head silently laughing. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she bolted up. "I'm awake." She quickly started to rearrange her things to make it look like she was up when she heard laughter.

"Something funny Draco?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded his head still laughing. After pausing briefly to breathe he answered her. "You should have seen your reaction. You would have thought a teacher caught you sleeping" he laughed a little more. "You know Hermione, its ok to fall asleep in here. Merlin knows how many times I've done it. By the way, the reason I was waking you up is because it's six and we agreed to meet at seven." With a wink and deciding to be brave a kiss on her cheek he headed upstairs to get ready.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione watched Draco walk up the stairs before deciding to go up and get ready. Merlin she was nervous. Once she was in her room, she walked in to her walk in closet and began looking through her clothes. Finally deciding to settle on skinny jeans and a red long sleeve shirt, she picked out a pair of black flats and went to go do her hair and makeup.

Once she was done she glanced at the clock and realized that it was time to go. Grabbing her wand and some money she headed downstairs and found Draco waiting for her on the couch. Smiling Draco stood up and offered her his arm. Hermione was happy to see that he was also wearing jeans and a blue silk button down shirt.

"You look beautiful Hermione." He smiled down at her as she started to blush.

"Thank you Draco. So where are we going for dinner?"

"Well I figured we could keep it light and head over to the Three Broomsticks. And then we can walk around afterward if you'd like."

Hermione smiled up at him and nodded her head. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was going on a date with the Slytherin Prince himself. The girls in Gryffindor would be swooning right now. At that though she rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly.

Once they arrived at the Three Broomsticks Draco found a table in the back for them and pulled out Hermione's chair for her before sitting down himself. Once their food was ordered there was an awkward silence.

Hermione bit her lip, she knew she shouldn't ask but she was dying to know. "Can I ask you something?"

Startled Draco looked up at Hermione from picking at the label on the bottle he was drinking from. He cleared his throat. "Sure."

"Why did you ask me out?"

Draco shift a little uncomfortably. He figured she would ask this question. Now he just had to figure out what to tell her, maybe drop a little hint about him being Hemingway. He didn't want to push his luck with that. He didn't know how she'd react when she finally figured it out.

He watched her for a moment smiling. "I asked you out because I wanted to Hermione. I think you're beautiful. You are smart, obviously, funny and I want to see where this goes. I know that we've been getting closer for a while and I wanted to take the next step."

Hermione listened to him and blushed a little at the compliments that he was giving. She knew she liked him, but Hemingway was always in the back of her mind. Hemingway's words floated through her mind about him wanting her to be happy.

She smiled at Draco and was about to respond when the waitress put down their dinner. After they were finished eating Hermione looked and Draco with a smile "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes. I would like to see where this goes too." They got up from the table and Draco took her hand as they walked through the streets. Hermione blushed but kept her hand in his. It felt right, almost familiar. They stopped at Honeydukes, the book store and a few other places before deciding to head back.

Once they were back in the Head dorm Draco faced Hermione a little nervous hoping he could kiss her as himself instead of as Hemingway. "Hermione, can I kiss you?"

She stared at Draco a little wide eyed. She hadn't thought about that aspect. Did she really want to kiss someone else? Would that be betraying Hemingway? No. He wants me to be happy. Hermione nodded slowly and was surprised to see the smile that appeared on Draco's face.

Slowly he pulled her closer. He brought his hand up to her face and smiled when she closed her eyes and her breathing picked up a little. Softly he brushed his lips over her mouth. Hermione gasped a little at the feeling of his lips. He kissed her again, this time applying a little more pressure.

At this Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and started to run her fingers through his hair. Draco at this point had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as they shared another passionate kiss. Merlin he never wanted to stop kissing her.

Unfortunately they both needed air. Draco broke the kiss breathing heavy. "Wow."

Hermione nodded and kissed him again softly. "Yeah, definitely wow."

After a little while longer they decided to head up to their separate rooms. Draco sat on his bed with a huge smile on his face. 'It's finally going to happen. I'm finally going to get the girl' he thought to himself. With a smile on his face, for the first time since falling asleep with Hermione, Draco had a peaceful night's sleep.

Hermione sat on her bed thinking. She had a soft smile on her face. The kiss she shared with Draco was amazing. She lay back on her pillows and began to rerun her whole night over in her head ending at the kiss.

She kept getting this nagging feeling that something was amiss, but couldn't quite place where the feeling was coming from. As she though more about the date, she couldn't help but think about her date with Hemingway as well. The dates were amazing.

That was the problem though. Hermione sat up a little as she thought more. She knew she was falling in love with Hemingway, but she could also see herself falling in love with Draco. She also knew that eventually she would have to choose between the two and pick one to be with.

Frustrated Hermione lay back down on her pillow and tried to go to sleep. In the morning she wished that she had just stayed up. The dreams last night were crazy. She was sitting in the astronomy tower curled up on the couch watching the stars, but when she looked up it wasn't Hemingway but Draco with his arms wrapped around her.

Then in a crazy twist, Hemingway whisked her off on the amazing date that she had with Draco. Pulling her hair a little Hermione got up and decided to take a shower. She was done with thinking about the dreams. They were just that, dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

After Hermione got dressed for classes she sat down on her bed just trying to clear her thoughts when there was a pecking on her window. Smiling when she saw Athena, she opened the window and walked over to get her a treat before taking the letter. Once Athena flew off, after she demanded a few pets from Hermione at which she just shook her head and laughed, Hermione sat back down and opened the letter.

_Scarlet,_

_ I don't know what to do. I can't seem to stop thinking about you. Last night I had the most amazing dream. You were walking towards me in a beautiful white gown with flowers in your hair. The sight took my breath away. _

_ When I woke up, I have to say love I was disappointed not to have your beautiful face to wake up next to. Maybe one day Love._

_ Can I see you again? I loved spending most of the night with you the other day. If you would like to meet again, meet me in front of the great hall at 9 tonight. And again yes I have permission from McGonagall._

_ I hope to see you then my love._

_Love,_

_Your Hemingway_

Hermione was excited. He wanted to see her again! 'Now if this day would just hurry up and get over' she thought. Walking downstairs to breakfast, she couldn't help the smile on her face. It was amazing just what one letter from Hemingway could do.

Sitting next to Ginny she started to place some eggs, bacon and toast onto her plate. "Hey Gin. How's everything going with you?"

"Hey Hermione. It's great! Blaise FINALLY asked me out the other day! We're going out on Friday night."

"That's great Gin! I'm glad he finally asked you. Hey what are your plans for tomorrow night?"

"I don't think anything why?"

"Just wanted to have a girl's night. I figured we could do some homework and then go up to my room and talk. I have news."

"Is it about Hemingway?" Ginny whispered excitedly.

Hermione nodded. "That and Draco."

"Draco? What does he have to do with anything?" she asked as the bell rang.

"I'll tell you tomorrow night, I have to get to class."

Once classes and dinner where over Hermione went upstairs and got ready. She tugged on a light pink sweater and a skirt that fell down to her knees. She was beyond excited for her date with Hemingway. She looked at the clock and realized that she still had an hour left before meeting him.

She walked downstairs to find Draco sitting on the couch looking over his homework frustrated. Sitting down next to him, she looked over his shoulder and proceeded to help him with the problem. Once he was done, he smiled at her and decided that he wanted to see if she would let him kiss her again. He leaned over asking permission with his eyes. Once she nodded, he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He smiled when she sighed a little. Pulling her closer, he forgot about his plans with her as Hemingway.

Suddenly the clock chimed signaling the turn of the hour. Hermione pulled away from Draco a little wide eyed. "I'm sorry Draco. I have to go." Hermione stood up and ran for the portrait door leaving a flustered Draco behind.

He leaned back on the couch with a smile on his face before realizing where Hermione was going. Quickly he got up, threw his mask on and ran down the hall charming his clothes, hair and voice before reaching the Great Hall. He leaned down panting a little before looking up to see Hermione watching him curiously.

Draco walked up to her slowly, smiling when he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Sorry Love. I was doing my homework and lost track of time. Shall we?" he gestured towards the door.

Hermione followed Hemingway outside and down towards the lake. As they got closer she could see that there was a picnic basket and a blanket laid out for them. Smiling she grabbed his hand and walked a little faster. He just chuckled at her excitement.

"Excited love?"

Hermione nodded her head as she sat down on the blanket. "Thank you so much! I haven't done this since I was a kid. My mom used to take me all the time to this park around the corner from our house and after we were done we would just lie on the blanket and try to make out the shapes of the clouds."

Sitting down next to her, he pulled her close to him and kissed her head. "I'm glad this makes you happy love. I wasn't too sure what to have made, so I just had sandwiches made and some chips with bottles of pumpkin juice. I hope that's ok."

"Of course" she leaned up and kissed his cheek before he pulled everything but dessert out. He wanted that to be a surprise.

After they finished eating, Hemingway lay down on the blanket and held his arm out so that Hermione could snuggle up against him. When she did he took a deep breath and sighed happily. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes. He never wanted this feeling to end.

"Hemingway. Am I ever going to know who you are?"

"Of course my love. I just have to wait a little while longer. Please be patient. I promise it's coming soon." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Ok" She closed her eyes and snuggled against him happily. Unfortunately for her images of Draco crashed into her mind. She tried to get rid of them, but had no success. She so should not be thinking about him right now.

Sighing she sat up and pulled her knees up wrapping her arms around them. Hemingway noticed the loss of warmth next to him and sat up. Upon noticing the look on Hermione's face, he grew a little concerned.

"What's wrong my love? What is making you sad?" He pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Hermione sighed again not sure what to tell him. She figured she should be honest, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt him.

"It's nothing. I promise. Just something I need to work out."

"Why am I not buying that?"

She sighed again. "I took your advice."

"Meaning?"

"I went out on a date." She partially shouted and then blushed. "I feel like I've betrayed you somehow."

"I see. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. What's the problem? I told you to do that. I don't want you to settle my love. You deserve the absolute best. And if I'm not that option, well then I will have accept that and move on. All I want is your happiness."

"That's the problem."

"What is?"

"Both of you"

"Ok. Care to elaborate?"

"He's you Hemingway."

Draco panicked slightly. She wasn't supposed to have figured it out already! Shite. This wasn't going to end well. But she wasn't finished, so maybe she hadn't figured it out. He ran his fingers through his hair tugging a little.

"What do you mean by that love?"

"You both make my heart race. It's almost like your one in the same, but that's not possible. Ugh. I'm so confused. I'm in love with you. I know I am, but when I'm with him, I could see myself falling in love with him as well." Hermione sighed brushing away some tears that had escaped. "I don't know how much longer I can keep my feelings at bay Hemingway. And I certainly don't want to lose you."

Hemingway held out his hand to her and helped her to stand up. "Hermione, I never wanted you to be upset." He cupped her face and lifted it so that he could look her in the eyes. "I love you Hermione. You know that. You won't ever lose me. I will always be here for you. Whether you want to give this other bloke a shot or if you want to be with me."

He leaned down and slowly kissed her. He was in seventh heaven. She loved him! He so badly wanted to take his mask off, but knew that it could be problematic for him if he did. His father wasn't gone quite yet.

"Why don't we head up to your common room? I'm sure Malfoy won't mind and we could have dessert up there." He wanted to see her reaction. He wasn't sure if he was the only guy that she had gone out with. He knew plenty were interested, but the question was, was she interested in them?

"NO! I mean um no I don't know if he's brought a girl back with him. "Hermione blushed hoping he would buy her lie.

Hemingway looked at her thoughtfully. "Is he the other guy Hermione?"

"Shite. Yes."

He chuckled a little. "It's ok love. Why don't I walk you up to your common room so you can head to bed?" He chuckled once again when she pouted but nodded her head yes. He took her hand and led her back up to their shared common room.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her close. "Just remember Hermione, no matter what I love you and I will be there. I'm not going anywhere." With that being said he leaned down and kissed her passionately.


	18. Chapter 18

Once upstairs in her room Hermione lay in bed sighing happily. She was afraid Hemingway wouldn't be happy with her once he found out about her date with Draco; instead he professed his love to her in an extremely romantic way. She was afraid she wasn't going to be able to sleep. Deciding to grab something to drink Hermione went downstairs not noticing Draco sitting on the couch looking into the fire.

When she walked back out from the kitchen she spotted him, walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey. How was your night?"

"It was good. Just hung out here, finished some homework and relaxed a little. Did you make it to wherever you needed to be?"

"Um yeah. Sorry about rushing out on you, I had made plans and didn't want to be late."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "It's ok. I figured as much." He placed his finger under her chin tilting her head up and leaned down to kiss her when she turned her head quickly. "Ok, what did I do?" Draco asked confused.

"Listen Draco, I need to be honest with you. There's this guy, he's been writing to me, the letter you read on the train at the beginning of the year, and we've grown closer. He wants me to be able to make the right choice so he encouraged me to see other people. I want to be honest with you because I really do care about the both of you. I don't want you to get hurt if I decide to choose him."

Draco sat there in stunned silence. He didn't think she would put it right out there to him, but he was glad she did. "So, you're seeing both of us?"

"God that sounds horrible, but yes."

"Ok. So now what? Where do you see us going Hermione? I want to be with you."

"I don't honestly know Draco. I want to be with you as well. I could see us together for a long time, but then there's Hemingway. I'm not going to lie to you Draco, I love him. My problem is that I can feel myself falling in love with you too."

"I see. Well then I guess I'm going to have to outdo this Hemingway guy." He smirked.

"Seriously? You're not going to walk away."

"Why would I Hermione? I told you, I want to see where this goes with you. I've never felt like this before and I know that I'm pushing my luck with my dad still being alive, but I'm willing to risk it all to be with you. I want this Hermione and I refuse to give you up."

Hermione looked up at him with a teary smile and kissed him. She wasn't sure where things would go from here, but both Hemingway and Draco knew her feelings. Now she just needed to sort them out. She just hoped when she figured out who Hemingway was, she wouldn't be too disappointed.

Draco sat in front of the fire with a smile on his face. Everything was working out. He was so happy that she wanted him. He was afraid that she would back away from him after he admitted those things to her as Hemingway. Now he just had to figure out a way to reveal himself to her. He also knew that his father was to receive the Dementor's Kiss just after the Christmas break which was in a few weeks.

Speaking of which, he needed to get into Hogsmeade and get Hermione two gifts, one from Hemingway and one from himself. Obviously she loved books, but he wanted to get her something original. Making plans to go into Hogsmeade over the weekend, Draco headed upstairs and went to bed wishing for a peaceful night's sleep.

Draco was woken up a few hours later after feeling his bed dip. He looked over and saw Hermione gently placing the blankets over herself trying not to disrupt him and a loud crack of thunder rolled through the sky. Hermione gripped the blanket tight and snuggled closer to Draco.

He smirked knowing this would probably scare her half to death, but he did it anyway. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "You know if you wanted to join me in bed, all you had to do was ask." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione jumped about ten feet in the air not expecting Draco to be awake. "Merlin Draco you scared me half to death!"

He chuckled and pulled her even closer. "You know I should punish you for trying to give me a heart attack. I thought Pansy was trying to sneak in here again."

Hermione's breathing picked up a little at the thought. She wondered what he would do to punish her. She bit her lip thinking, and when Draco caught sight of that he moaned. She was truly going to be the death of him.

He rolled her over so she was lying on her back. "I'm going to kiss you Hermione. If you want me to stop at any time, you have to tell me ok?"

Hermione nodded quickly and was surprised at how quickly Draco captured her lips for a searing kiss. He ran his tongue gently over her lips asking for entrance. Moaning a little she parted her lips and ran her fingers through his hair tugging him closer.

Slowly so as not to scare her, he started to run his fingers up and down her sides. He was dying to touch her. As the kiss got more heated Draco slipped his hand under her top and began to run his fingers over her stomach. Smirking when she moaned Draco continued running his fingers over her skin as he kissed his way down her neck sucking and licking lightly on her pulse point.

Hermione moaned loudly arching into his hand. Merlin this felt so good. She could feel Draco's hand working its way up to her chest and was surprised that she actually couldn't wait to feel his hands on her. She moaned even more when she felt his fingers against the bottom of her breast.

Draco moaned a little when he realized that she was going to give him permission to touch her like that. He ran his hand over her nipple tugging it gently, loving the way she moaned. He could feel her arching into his hand and couldn't help the rush of excitement that flowed through him. He positioned his body over hers, spreading her clothed legs so that he could lie between them.

He knew he was pushing it, but wanted to see how far she'd let him go. He leaned down and kissed her passionately and gently began to grind against her feeling how wet she was even without him really doing anything. He felt her stiffen up at the contact and knew he had gone too far.

Panting Hermione broke the kiss. "Draco."

He kissed her neck lightly waiting to see what she would say and do. What came next surprised even her. "Please" she whimpered.

"Please what love?" He decided to grind a little harder and loved seeing her throw her head back moaning.

"More. Please Draco more."

He kissed her hard. "Clothes on or off Mione?"

"On, just I want more" she moaned grinding against him.

He moaned against her ear before placing a hand on her waist and pulled her down closer to his erection. He started grinding against her harder both of them moaning loudly. After a while he could feel himself getting close. "Mione, love cum. I want to hear you cum"

Hermione screamed out Draco's name as she came hard against him.

After they both came down from their highs, Draco rolled off Hermione and pulled her close to him. Together they fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Neither caring what the morning would bring.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione woke up the next morning and stretched. When she did, she felt an arm tighten around her waist pulling her closer. Smiling she thought back to last night and how good it felt. She was happy. Snuggling closer to Draco she sighed with a grin on her face.

Draco smiled when he felt Hermione snuggle closer to him. He kissed the top of her head. "Good morning."

Hermione turned in his arms and gave him a kiss. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Well, let's see. I have a beautiful girl in my arms this morning that made me feel incredible last night…it sucked." He smiled watching Hermione's face turn bright red. He leaned down to kiss her quickly. "I slept great Hermione. I usually do when you sleep next to me." He whispered the last part against her lips.

Hermione swallowed hard. "U-u-usually do?"

"Yeah" he paused blushing a little "I tend not to have nightmares when you're around."

Hermione smiled and kissed him hard. As the kiss continued on, Draco rolled over on top of her like he had been the night before. "Hermione, can I see you?"

Confused Hermione looked at him. "You are seeing me."

"No silly girl" he said kissing and licking his way down her neck "can I take your shirt off?"

Hermione froze and Draco cursed silently. Of course he would screw this up. Sighing he pulled himself off of her and laid down next to her. "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to make you feel rushed. I got lost in the mom—"He was suddenly silenced when she leaned over him and kissed him hard.

She knew that this was moving a little fast, but for some reason it felt right. She tugged on his shirt while moving herself into the position she was in before. He moaned into her mouth and started lifting her shirt up. Breaking the kiss he pulled it over her head and then stared down at the beauty beneath him.

"Merlin Hermione, you're beautiful." He leaned down and captured a peak in his mouth sucking on it lightly and then running his tongue over the tip. He was trying his hardest not to grind against her again. Her skin tasted amazing. He sucked again loving the moans he was drawing out of her.

Hermione wiggled on the bed moaning loudly. When he switched to her other breast and started using his fingers on the one he just left she serious thought she was going to die. She lifted her hips needing more contact. When she found what she was looking for, she moaned even louder than before.

Feeling this Draco smirked a little and began to grind into her hard. Fuck this was better than his dreams. He used his hand to grip her waist working his way back up to her mouth. He wanted her so bad. He knew she wouldn't go for it now, but he hoped that in the near future he could claim her as his.

Hermione threw her head back moaning loudly feeling him move against her. Merlin he was good. She could feel herself getting close. She whimpered and started to move her hips more. When he captured her lips in a lust filled kiss he moved his hips just right and sent her tumbling over the edge.

Hearing her moan his name as she came Draco lost all sense and continued to grind against her until he found his own release moaning her name in her ear. Once they came down Draco lifted himself up a little and kissed Hermione gently.

"Wow. That was amazing Hermione. Thank you." He kissed her again, harder this time.

Hermione hummed against his lips. She didn't want to move. Unfortunately, there was an incessant knocking on the door. Draco and Hermione both groaned not wanting to move away from each other. Getting up Draco handed Hermione her top and proceeded to head downstairs to find out who was knocking on the door.

Ginny walked through the door quickly. "Hey Draco. Is Hermione up yet?"

"Hey Red. Oh, I would say she is most definitely up." Draco smirked and turned just as Hermione opened his bedroom door. Ginny's mouth hit the floor. She looked at Draco and then up to Hermione. She noticed the hickey on her neck and squealed.

Hermione jumped started at the sound and then looked down to see Ginny smiling up at her. She blushed as she made her way downstairs. "Hey Gin. How are you this morning?"

"I think I should be asking you that question." Ginny smirked. On that note Draco bit the ladies a good day and headed back upstairs to get dressed. He was going to go hang out with Blaise today. Once he left the room Ginny dragged Hermione over to the couch and sat down.

"When did all this happen? Since when are you and Draco an item? Was he good? What about Hemingway? Are you seeing them both? Merlin Hermione talk to me!" Ginny was basically bouncing on the couch with excitement.

Hermione shook her head laughing at her friend before answering. "Gin, you need to give me a minute to answer a question before you throw more at me. Draco happened after our date last weekend which you knew about. We've kinda been a thing since then. We didn't have sex Ginny, close but what we did do was amazing."

"Draco and Hemingway know about each other. I talked to both of them about how I was feeling and they both agreed to see where this would go. I know it's crazy to be dating two guys at once, but Ginny I can't help it. I know for a fact that I'm in love with Hemingway, but I can feel myself starting to fall for Draco too."

Ginny jumped off the couch and hugged Hermione. She was happy that her best friend was finding what she was looking for. She just hoped that her friend didn't get hurt in the end. Dating two guys could become disastrous.

After a while the ladies popped in a movie when Draco came down the stairs freshly showered and dressed in jeans and a tight tee. Hermione moaned a little at seeing him with his hair still wet. He walked over to her and kissed her soundly before saying goodbye to Ginny and headed off to go visit with Blaise.

He just chuckled when he heard Ginny squeal again as the portrait closed again. Heading downstairs he bumped into Potter and Wesley. He said hello to Hermione's two best friends before continuing on his way downstairs. He looked back and noticed both Harry and Ron staring at him dumbfounded. He shook his head and chuckled.

He and Blaise decided to head into Hogsmeade to grab gifts for their girls. Blaise was trying to convince him to tell Hermione that he was Hemingway when they bumped into Draco's mother. "Oh good boys, I was just coming to see you both. Why don't we head over to the Three Broomsticks and grab something to eat. Draco I have some news for you." Narcissa gave her son and his friend a quick hug each and then proceeded into the bar.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other with eyebrows raised in shock before following Draco's mom into the bar. Draco was hoping for good news.

Ginny and Hermione were lying on the couch relaxing when the portrait door slammed open and a very angry Draco walked through with Blaise trailing behind him frowning. He hated seeing his best friend this upset, though he had every right to be angry.

When Hermione went to stand up to follow Draco, Blaise shook his head no and motioned for the girls to take a seat, he had spoken to Draco about telling the girls. Draco just said fine and stormed in. He didn't know what to tell the girls without revealing too much to Hermione.


	20. Chapter 20

Blaise sat down on the couch and proceeded to tell Ginny and Hermione what he could.

_Flashback_

_Draco and Blaise sat down across from Draco's mom who had a slightly worried look on her face. She knew this would not be a good meeting. She didn't want to tell her son this, but he needed to know in order for him to make his next move. She knew nothing of the developing relationship between Draco and Hermione._

"_Draco I have news of your father. Without my knowledge he went ahead and signed an agreement with the Parkinson's. Draco you're betrothed to Pansy and they have set up the announcement for just before the Christmas holiday. I'm sorry sweetheart. I tried to convince your father not to do it. I knew you were working on telling Miss. Granger of your feelings."_

_At that Draco cut her off. "Working on telling her? Mother we are together! She fell in love with me! I refuse to marry that cow Pansy! I'm in love with Hermione and I refuse to marry anyone but her!" The minute the words were out of his mouth he fell against the seat shocked at his own revelation. _

_Narcissa sat there watching her son. She hadn't known it was that serious for him. She cursed her husband and tried to think of a way to get Draco out of this. The only way was either Draco gets married before the announcement, which she was sure would never agree to or for one member of the agreeing party to pass away before the contract is made official with an announcement and a ring placed on the finger of the girl who is the intended._

_Narcissa loved her husband at one point and it broke her to tell her son the only ways to get out of the contract. She watched her son shake with anger. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't want to lose the only man she had ever loved before the time at which he was to receive the kiss. _

"_Draco, there are ways to get around it." At this Draco sat up straighter. "You either have to get married before the announcement and ring placement or either your father or Mr. Parkinson has to pass away before the contract signing. I know your father is due to receive the kiss after the holiday break, but dear I don't know if I can handle losing him before then. He's still my husband and your father."_

_Narcissa watched sadly as her son fell apart. She knew this wouldn't be easy for him. She watched as her son changed from sad to angry. She had known this was coming. "And what about me mother? What about what I want? I love her and now you're telling me that I can't be with her because you can't let that sorry excuse for a man go a few weeks early? I'm _**IN LOVE WITH HER! **_What would you have me do? Tell her oh by the way I'm not only the man you love, but the same man you fell in love with through letters? And by the way my father is an asshole and I have to marry someone else because my mother wouldn't sacrifice her love for him a few weeks early so that you and I could be together?"_

_Draco stood up and letting the chair hit the floor hard, stormed out of the bar and heading back to Hogwarts. Blaise sat there in shock. He looked at the woman who he considered to be a second mother, and shook his head. "He's finally happy. Are you really going to take that away from him? After everything he went through to keep your family safe? I know you love your husband, but what about Draco's happiness? Lucius is going to get the kiss anyway, why not just come up with something to make it so he receives the kiss a little sooner to give your only son the happiness he deserves?"_

"_Blaise do you even understand what you're asking of me? I love my son, I would die for him. You know that. I just don't know if I can give up the only man I've ever loved sooner than necessary. I know that seems selfish"_

_Blaise cut her off "Seems selfish? It is selfish of you to ask your son to give up the only person he's ever given a damn about. He almost lost his life for her! And now you're basically telling him that he has to give her up because you can't let the asshole that beat you and him go? You have got to be kidding me! I will not let this lie. I am warning you now Narcissa, either you do something about this, or not only will you lose your husband, but you will lose your son as well. Draco will never marry Pansy and if I have to step in to make sure that doesn't happen I will."_

_With that Blaise got up and left the bar, thankful that it was empty when everything went down. After a while he caught up with Draco. He could tell his friend was upset with good reason. He just didn't know what to say. He watched as he stormed his way upstairs and into the Heads' dorm and into his room leaving him here to tell the girls everything._

Hermione sat in shock as she listened to Blaise tell her everything, leaving out the part about Draco being Hemingway. Ginny hugged her friend as she broke down into tears. She looked up at Blaise while Hermione cried. He could see the broken look on her face and sighed. He knew what he was going to have to do if Narcissa didn't do the right thing.

Ginny watched Blaise closely frowning as her friend cried harder. She knew Hermione had fallen in love with Draco. This was not going to be good if what she suspected was the truth about Hemingway. She had figured it out the night they played truth or dare, but she wanted confirmation from Blaise.

"Hermione, why don't you go check on Draco, make sure he didn't hurt himself with all the things he's been throwing around." Hermione nodded, wiped her eyes and headed upstairs to his room. Ginny turned to Blaise, placed a silencing charm around the room once Draco's door was closed, and let her tears finally fall for her friend. "He's Hemingway isn't he?"

Blaise just nodded his head and pulled his girl close to him as she cried. "This will kill her Blaise. We have to do something. I know she wouldn't consider marrying him right now. They both don't need that right now. I don't like the other option either, but we can't let this happen."

Blaise kissed her head. "I know love. I'm giving Narcissa a week to see if she does anything. If she does not, I have something that may get him the kiss early. I'm just afraid of what the consequences will be."

"What do you mean? Do you have something on that scum Lucius?"

"Yes I do, but it could make them change the date of the contract."

"Why don't we talk to my dad? He'll know what to do. Maybe he can arrange it so that word doesn't get out about the date being moved up?"

"Love that's brilliant! When can we talk to your dad?"

Hermione walked into Draco's room to find him on his bed with angry tears in his eyes. She crawled up onto the bed and he pulled her close to him not wanting to let go. "Did Blaise tell you?" His voice cracked. She just nodded her head slowly and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Hermione. I don't want this to end." He swallowed hard pulling her onto his lap.

She held onto him tightly. "I love you too Draco. We'll figure something out. I promise."

"How can you promise that? HOW?" he broke down crying again. Hermione just held him knowing that he wasn't angry with her, but at the situation itself. She needed to talk with Ginny and Blaise. She had a plan formulating in her head, but she needed everyone that would be involved on her side.

Once Draco had fallen asleep from crying, Hermione made her way downstairs to find Ginny and Blaise talking about going to see Ginny's dad about something. She walked over to them and sat down. Ginny hugged her. "Is he ok, besides the obvious?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping right now. I need to talk to you guys about something, but I need you to let me finish. I have a plan, but in order for it to work, everyone that would be involved would need to be on the same page. Blaise I need you to tell me exactly what Narcissa said about breaking the contract."

"Hermione, what are you thinking?"

"I love him Gin. He told me he loves me too. I can't give this up. But I need to know everything about breaking that contract in order for my plan to work."

Ginny sucked in quick breath at hearing her friend admit that she and Draco loved each other. "Ok so what is the plan that you were thinking of?"

Hermione looked at her friend with a somber expression. "Draco and I are going to get married."


End file.
